Memories
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Varios días después del Incendio de Londres, Elizabeth encuentra a una chica en las orillas del Támesis. Esta no recuerda nada excepto su nombre, Tera. Tras pasar unos días en su casa, deciden que tal vez llevándola a la Mansión Phantomhive, Ciel y la chica recuperen sus memorias. Pero… ¿Y si sus recuerdos su cruzan? (Basado en Kuroshitsuji II, spoilers.)
1. Ese Mayordomo, olvido

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia este basada en _Kuroshitsuji II_).**

* * *

_**Prólogo: Desconocido, voces en la oscuridad.**_

—**Hu~ Hace un rato que no la veo~**

—**Sí, lo que digas, pero tenemos trabajo, no podemos parar ahora.**

—**Digo lo mismo que el amargado.**

—**¿Enserio no estáis preocupados~?**

—**¿Por qué he de estarlo?**

—**¡Eso mismo!**

—**Hoy tenemos trabajo… Mucho trabajo~**

—**Tch…**

—**¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!**

—**Cállate.**

—**¡Estáis ambos contra mí!**

—**Terminemos el trabajo jujuju~**

—…

—**No es que tú ayudes mucho…**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Ese Mayordomo, olvido.**_

—Paola, Paola, vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del río, venga, ¡Paolaaaa!

—Sí, Lady Elitabeth, pero…

—¡No quiero escuchar peros!

—Pero el _Incendio_…

—¡El incendio está apagado, Paola! ¡Y hace días que no salimos de casa por el humo!

—Está bien, está bien, vamos…

Elizabeth y Paola se dirigieron en carruaje a una parte del río alejada de la ciudad. Parecía que el río llevaba todo lo que el incendio había quemado; maderas de muebles y tejados, arena, cenizas… El río había quedado de un color completamente negro, excepto algunas zonas en las que había una especie de presas hechas por las plantas, donde el agua era aún un poco más azul. Ambas bajaron del coche.

—¡Lady Elithabeth, el río está muy sucio! ¡No debimos haber venido!

—Paola, si no nos acercamos la orilla estaremos bien.

—Vale, vale…

Comenzaron a caminar por la corilla, alejándose más y más de la ciudad. A veces encontraban cosas interesantes, pero nada suficientemente curioso como para cogerlo de esa mezcla de barro y cenizas. Entonces Elizabeth vio algo realmente muy interesante.

—¡Paola! ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, señorita…—Paola se acercó a un montón de algo que parecían plantas, de las que sobresalía algo parecido a un brazo humano. En el dedo meñique de la mano había un anillo de plata con una piedra de color celeste—. ¡Creo que es el cuerpo de alguien!

—¡No!—Elizabeth no se atrevió a acercarse más. En ese momento, Paola se dio cuenta de que lo que había que había bajo las plantas respiraba.

—¡Lady Elizabeth, creo que aún respira!—la chica entonces se acercó, con precaución. Vio rastros de algo rojo líquido desde el río hasta la persona que estaba allí tirada— ¡Creo que está herida! ¿Podría quedarse aquí mientras yo llamo a alguien?

—Eh… Claro, pero… ¡Date prisa!—Paola salió corriendo en dirección al coche y Elizabeth se sentó allí. Empezó a quitar las plantas, después de tragar saliva varias veces, y descubrió un cabello negro muy oscuro. Casi tan oscuro como el cabello del mayordomo de Ciel—. ¡Qué bonita es!—le había apartado las plantas y el pelo de la cara.

La chica abrió los ojos.

Eran de un color azul oscuro, como los ojos de su prometido. Elizabeth saltó hacia atrás, asustada. Los ojos la miraron fijamente y la chica dijo una palabra:

—Phantomhive…

Luego se desmayó.

—P-Paola… ¡Paola!

·

Llevaron a la chica a la mansión, donde la cuidaron, pero la mantuvieron vigilada mientras dormía. Tenían que preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí y porqué pronunció el apellido de Ciel. Habían intentado avisarle, pero estaba indetectable. Sólo pudieron decírselo a los sirvientes y esperar a que Sebastian y Ciel volvieran.

—Paola… Esto no me gusta. Nunca me había sentido así…

—Señorita…

—Lady Elithabeth—un sirviente entró por la puerta de la habitación—. Ha despertado.

—Enseguida vamos…

Ambas fueron al cuarto donde estaba la chica. La encontraron sentada en la cama, con una mirada perdida y Elizabeth no pudo ser más directa:

—¡¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y de qué conoces a los Phantomhive?!

—¡Señorita! No debe actuar así, debe dejar que piense. A los Phantomhive los conoce mucha gente, pero ella puede haber perdido la memoria y cuándo despertó, haber dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

—Bueno… Tiene sentido…

—Eh… Esto…—por primera vez desde que entraron en el cuarto, la chica empezó a hablar—. Em yo… Esto… Soy Tera… Creo… No recuerdo mi apellido, que hacía allí ni quién es ese tal Phantomhive…—hablaba con una voz mucho más perdida y calmada, como si no supiera que hacía allí, que cuándo le dijo "Phantomhive" a Elizabeth en la orilla del río, cuando habló con una voz muy grave, y parecía como si hubiera perdido algo y no sabe dónde—. Yo… Esto… Perdón por las molestias…

—Eh… ¡No es molestia ninguna!—dijo Elizabeth, volviendo a su estado alegre.

—Insisto, quiero devolverles el favor…

—Em… Pues… Podrías ayudar con la limpieza de la mansión a Paola, para que, si nunca lo has hecho, ella te pueda decir cómo, ¡e incluso podrías trabajar aquí!

—Esto… Señorita…—le susurró Paola—. Las plazas de sirvientes están completas, no podemos mantener a nadie más…

—Oh… Bueno… ¡Entonces enséñale lo que sería trabajar en una mansión y luego podríamos encontrarle un trabajo!

—Creo que la única mansión que no tiene un número excesivo de sirvientes es la de los Phantomhive…

—¡Pues le pediremos que haga una excepción! ¡Seguro que al final accede, jaja~!

Durante lo que restaba de tarde, Elizabeth intentó conocer mejor a su nueva "invitada", charlando con ella y con Paola y al final terminaron siendo buenas amigas, dentro de lo que cabe.

Casi a la hora de la cena, Elizabeth se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Paola le indicaba a Tera lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que llevar y esta le hacía preguntas sobre quiénes eran los Phantomhive, que había pasado, de que incendio hablaban…

—A ver… los Phantomhive son los dueños de la compañía de juguetes Funtom, muy conocida, y el incendio ocurrió hará una semana, más o menos… Desde entonces, el dueño de la Mansión Phantomhive ha estado desaparecido…—continuó explicándole más cosas.

—Y ese… ¿chico? —Paola asintió—… es el prometido de Lady Elizabeth… ¿Es así?

—¡Exactamente! Que rápido lo has comprendido. Bueno, ahora a lo que importa: Hemos lavado tu vieja ropa, aunque no creo que la quieras volver a llevar…—ambas miraron a un abrigo azul oscuro que estaba en el respaldo de una silla, en la que había una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones cortos (muy cortos) de color negro también. Debajo de la silla había un par de botas altas negras con un par de calcetines altos blancos cuidadosamente colocados al lado.

—Ah, tenías esto agarrado fuertemente con la mano—Paola le enseñó una cinta blanca con una raya azul oscura en el medio, cruzándola por la mitad.

—¿Eh…?—Tera sintió como su corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, había latido tan fuerte que le había cortado la respiración y la cabeza le dolía— ¡Ah!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza— ¡Duele!

—¡Ah! ¡¿E-Estás bien?

—P-plumas… Caigo… D-Duele… ¿P-Porque… haces-s… e-esto…?—la chica empezó a llorar. Sin embrago, tras unos minutos de llanto en los que Paola no supo que hacer, tan rápido como se había encogido, abrió los ojos y dejó de llorar—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿N-No recuerdas nada?

—¿Qué tendría q-que recordar?

—Dijiste algo así como plumas… Algo de que te caías y que alguien hacía algo y te dolía.

—No recuerdo nada de eso…

—Te debes haber dado un golpe muy fuerte para que te pase eso… ¡Pero alégrate! ¡Estás viva! Chin-chin—Paola sacó unos cascabeles de quién sabe dónde y los empezó a agitar.

—Si…—y Tera hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Genial, ponte esto —Paola dejó un traje sobre la cama—. Y esto.

—Gracias… Señorita Paola…

—Oh, llámame Paola, ¿sí?—Tera asintió.

La castaña salió de la habitación y Tera comenzó a vestirse. El traje era un vestido blanco (estilo el de Mey-Rin) hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias hasta donde empezaba el vestido que terminaban en ligas, también tenía unos botines negros altos. Todo esto lo complementaba una chaqueta negra corta (no llega a la cintura) con una cola de golondrina bastante larga (hasta las rodillas) por detrás y un poco más corta (hasta la mitad de las piernas por delante).

Cuándo Tera salió de la habitación, Paola la estaba esperando fuera.

—¡Te queda genial! Jejeje…

—Esto… Gracias…

—¡Toma, te regalo esto!—Paola le tendió tres horquillas negras pegadas entre sí y se las puso en el pelo, en el lado izquierdo. Cuándo se las puso, se dio cuenta de que, con esas horquillas, Tera parecía que tenía un mechón de pelo levantado en horizontal. Paola aguantó la risa pero tenía que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien.

—Gracias, es muy bonito…

—No es nada… Ven, te enseñaré el resto de la mansión.

—Te sigo.

Paola le enseñó toda la mansión, los trabajos que se hacían en ella… No le presentó a muchos empleados pues iba a permanecer allí poco tiempo. Tera sólo afirmaba con la cabeza cada vez que Paola hacía una aclaración.

—Y esta es la habitación de Lady Elizabeth… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de ponernos a trabajar?

—Um… ¿A qué hora se sirve el té en esta casa?

—¡Jajajaja!—Paola se echó a reír—. Entre las 16:00 y las 17:00… Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—A nada, simple interés—volvió a hacer esa mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

—Está bien… ¡Pues a la cocina!

—Vale…

Cuando llegaron a la cocina para preparar la cena, Paola se dio cuenta de lo patosa que era Tera. Terriblemente patosa. No. Increíblemente patosa. Parecía un milagro que se pudiera mantener en pie por ella misma.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Paola por décima vez. A Tera se le habían caído los platos… Por decimocuarta vez. Sin embargo, parecía que la chica, aun estando en el suelo, lograba hacer un esfuerzo increíble para coger todos los platos y que no se rompieran.

—Creo que sí… Perdón…

—Bueno, por lo menos no se te han caído, jaja…

Continuaron después de la interrupción, como las veces anteriores. Tera hacía lo que podía, pero al ser bastante bajita algunas cosas no las alcanzaba y, como no tenía mucha experiencia, tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Cuando terminaron, cenaron y Paola y Tera salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines, después de que Elizabeth se acostase.

—Parece que no se te da bien esto, ¿eh?—Paola sonrió y miró a la chica que tenía al lado. O que creía tener al lado— ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Tera! ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí, Paola…—respondió Tera desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

—Que susto me has dado…— Paola suspiró aliviada.

—Perdón… No sabía que estaba mal…—la chica tenía en el rostro una mueca de arrepentimiento—. Sólo he subido a observar la luna más de cerca…

—Jaja, no te preocupes, no es malo. Pero, ¿cómo has subido hasta ahí tan rápido?

—Saltando…

—¿Saltando? ¡Pero si está muy alto!

—Paola voy a bajar, no te escucho muy bien… ¿Podrías apartarte?—Tera se encogió, preparada para saltar.

—¡Pero está muy alto! ¡Te harás daño! ¡No saltes!—Paola agitaba las manos, intentando que Tera permaneciera allí.

—Voy a bajar…—la chica saltó y Paola soltó un gritito y vio a cámara lenta cómo Tera aterrizaba como si no pesase más que una pluma.

—¡Tera!—Paola corrió hacia ella—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

—Perdón… Y estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte…

—Es increíble, ¡has saltado de una rama que estaba a cinco metros del suelo y no te has hecho daño! ¡Y has subido la misma altura sólo saltando! Seguro que eras campeona de salto de altura o algo así, jajaja…

—Sí… Supongo… ¿Saltar desde esa altura y saltar hasta esa altura tan fácilmente es normal?

—¡No, es algo extraordinario!—Paola vio la extraña mueca que hacía Tera—. Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Gracias… Creo…

—Bien, regresemos. Nos han avisado de que han vuelto

Llegaron a la habitación de Tera. La de Paola estaba un poco más allá.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ya lo verás mañana, ¿sí?

—Um… Vale… Buenas noches…—la chica entró a su habitación y oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la de Paola. Se tumbó en la cama después de ponerse el camisón blanco.

—¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde iré mañana? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo…?—pero se quedó dormida antes de terminar la pregunta.

·

A la mañana siguiente, Paola despertó a Tera y le indicó que recogiera su antigua ropa. Además, Elizabeth le había regalado el camisón y el traje. La chica lo guardó todo en una pequeña maleta cortesía de la casa Middleford. Elizabeth, Paola y Tera subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron a la Mansión Phantomhive.

Paola y Elizabeth charlaban animadamente, pero Tera sólo miraba por la ventana con un aire confundido. Le habían explicado a dónde iba pero ella no entendía el porqué. ¿Sería porque ambas querían deshacerse de ella? ¿O porque tenía que aprender a ser una buena sirviente y luego podría volver con ellas? Estaba confusa.

—Ey Tera, pareces confundida—dijo Elizabeth mirando a la mencionada alegremente—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No sé… Ese apellido… Phantomhive… No es… Del todo extraño para mi…

—Será que lo escuchaste algún día en algún lugar y te gustó, ¿verdad Paola?

—¡Sí! ¡Chin-chin!

—No creo que sea eso…

—¡Te gustará la Mansión, ya verás! Tiene unos cuadros y unos jardines muy bonitos… ¡Chin-chin!

Pocos minutos después, llegaron. El dueño y los sirvientes estaban esperándolas en la entrada.

—Buenos días, Lady Elizabeth—saludó Sebastian y la ayudó a salir del carruaje. Esta salió corriendo en dirección a un chico de pelo azulado.

Paola bajó ella sola y le indicó a Tera que bajara también. Esta se sentía incómoda. Después de que Elizabeth saltara sobre el chico, los sirvientes se habían acercado a ellos dos y un sombrero de paja le impedía ver el rostro del de cabellos azulados.

—¡Elizabeth…!

—¡Te he dicho que me llames Lizzy!—el chico suspiró.

—Está bien… Lizzy, por favor, no hagas eso…

—Vale~

—Ah… ¿Y quién es esta señorita?—preguntó un mayordomo de pelo negro noche. Se interpuso entre el chico y Tera, ahora que el chico con el sombrero de paja se había ido.

—Eh… Yo…—a la chica no le gustaba esa presencia.

—¡Ah!—Elizabeth se situó junto a ella—. Ella es de quién hablamos en la carta, Sebastian.

—Oh… Ya veo…—el mayordomo sonrió de una manera que hizo estremecerse a Tera, pero parecía que a los demás no les afectaba.

—Bueno…—Sebastian se quitó de enfrente de ambas y Tera por fin pudo ver al chico. Su ojo izquierdo era de un azul intenso, exactamente igual al suyo. Y sólo era un ojo, porque tenía un parche negro que le impedía ver el otro, el derecho.

El chico sonrió, pero de una manera extraña, como si forzara la sonrisa.

—¿Y quién es esta señorita?—repitió el chico, y el mayordomo de pelo negro se inclinó para hablar con él mediante murmullos—. Así que Tera, ¿no?—la nombrada asintió— Maravilloso… Espero que ofrezcas un buen trabajo…—miró con un gesto de enfado a los otros sirvientes, que estaban muy rígidos, como si temieran algo. Excepto uno, un señor bastante mayor que tenía un té en las manos y sólo decía algo así como "Jo, jo, jo…" con una cara muy feliz—… a esta mansión…

Paola y Lizzy miraban al chico y a los sirvientes, alternativamente. Era un ambiente muy tenso. Fue el chico quién lo rompió.

—Sebastian te indicará lo que tienes que hacer y te ayudará… En lo que pueda—el chico hablaba con mucha seriedad, cerrando su único ojo visible y abriéndolo, dependiendo de la frase.

—Eh... Si…—Tera se sentía intranquila, parecía que el mayordomo del chico la analizaba de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Miró hacia el suelo.

—Qué descortés por mi parte, aún no me he presentado. Soy el conde C-…—pero el chico fue interrumpido por Elizabeth que gritó fuertemente, devolviendo a Tera su mirada calmada y perdida, en vez de lograr el efecto contrario, como en los demás.

—¡Paola! ¡Mira qué hora es!—los sirvientes se preguntaban cómo podía saber Elizabeth la hora, si ella no tenía reloj.

—¿Qué hora es, señorita?—preguntó Paola, mirando a la chica muy alarmada.

—¡Es tardísimo! Siento no poder despedirme en condiciones, Tera. ¡Sé que aquí estarás genial! ¡Adiós!—y tan rápido como había llegado y había abrazado al chico, se fue.

—Joven Amo, tiene tareas…

—Ahg… Cierto… Bueno, me despido. Vosotros —miró a los sirvientes— no causéis problemas, ¿vale?

—¡S-Sí!—gritaron los tres al unísono, haciendo un saludo militar exagerado.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar…—el chico se fue y Tera se quedó sin saber su nombre.

—Señorita, yo la guiaré por la mansión. Vosotros… —los sirvientes lo observaron con una mirada de ruego—… supongo que podéis venir… Si a la señorita no le parece mal…

—Por supuesto que no me parece mal…—Sebastian se fijó en la mirada perdida de Tera.

—Está bien, vamos… Por cierto, olvidé presentarme. Soy Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis.

—¡Yo soy Finny! Encantado y… Siento no poder darte la mano…—dijo un chico con un sombrero de paja, y en su rostro se reflejó tristeza.

—¡Yo soy Mey-Rin, encantada!—gritó una chica pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo soy Baldroy, encantado—un hombre de un pelo del color del de Finny sonrió y le hizo un símbolo de afirmación con el pulgar—. Y él es Tanaka.

—Ho, ho, ho~

—Encantada, yo soy Tera… Sólo Tera…—y siguió con esa mirada perdida que no pasó desapercibida para Sebastian.

—Conque sólo Tera, ¿eh?—dijo Baldroy.

—Ohhh—exclamaron Mey-Rin y Finny a la vez.

—¿Algún día jugarás con nosotros, Tera?—preguntó Finny, saltando delante de la chica de repente. Esta se alarmó y volvió a parecer asustada.

—E-Eh… Supongo…

—¡No seas tímida!—gritó Mey-Rin.

—Ustedes… Tres…—los tres miraron a Sebastian asustado y Tanaka siguió a su rollo— Largo, es imposible enseñarle algo a alguien con vosotros— todos se marcharon de allí llevándose a Tanaka arrastras por el pasillo.

—Eh…

—Perdóneles… Señorita Tera.

—E-Eh… Señor Sebastian…

—Oh, Sebastian a secas, señorita.

—Entonces llámeme Tera.

—Está bien.

—Terminemos de ver la mansión, pues…

—Por supuesto.

Sebastian le indicó lo que tenía que hacer, dónde, cómo y le enseñó toda la mansión. Tera estaba sorprendida y asustada. La mansión era verdaderamente grande. Le parecía un milagro que ellos no se perdieran allí.

—Por cierto…—comenzó Tera cuándo llegaron a su habitación y Sebastian le indicó dónde estaba su ropa de recambio (curiosamente era el mismo traje que llevaba en varios colores, pero el que llevaba ahora mismo estaba repetido tres veces), el baño y esas cosas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es el dueño de esta mansión? Lo he visto, pero al final no escuché su nombre por la interrupción de Lady Elizabeth…

—Oh, vaya…—Sebastian se levantó de donde estaba colocando una caja—. El dueño de la Mansión Phantomhive es nuestro Joven Amo, Ciel Phantomhive.

—C-Cie-el…—susurró Tera, casi en un murmullo. Dicho esto, se desmayó. Sebastian la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo y la dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? Creo que hay muchas cosas que no nos ha dicho… Señorita Tera…—sonrió.

* * *

·

·

·

**Informe de Sebastian Michaelis 1:**

**Hoy, después de llegar de la Mansión Trancy, mi Joven Amo ha recibido una carta de Lady Elizabeth.**

**En ella dice que nos traerá a una nueva sirviente, mi Joven Señor no se ha podido negar.**

**Ha llegado hoy. **

**He detectado algo que no está bien en ella.**

**Cambia mucho su actitud. Posiblemente bipolar.**

_**-Mirada 1: Perdida, confusa/calmada.**_

_**-Mirada 2: Nerviosa, intranquila.**_

**Aun así, espero que le sirva a mi Joven Amo.**

**Cuándo ha descubierto su nombre, se ha desmayado.**

**Se llama Tera.**

**Hay algo en ella que me inquieta.**

**A partir de ahora la vigilaré. Constantemente.**

_**-Fin 1-**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Hey! ¿Qué os parece? (Primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji, yey!)**

**Vaishyuu****: Tiene buena pinta…**

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, no tengo mucho más que comentar, todo se desvelará poco a poco y esta historia tendrá un duración de 6 capítulos (el prólogo son las primeras frases que aparecen en este) y un epílogo. Tendrá también algún One-Shot (fuera de este Fic) que será una especie de Out-Escene de esta historia ****(inventándome palabras en inglés soy épica)**, mostrando algunas cosas más, en el último capítulo lo explicaré todo.

**Vaishyuu:**** Definitivamente tiene iniciativa… Y… ¡Has superado las 3.200 palabras! ¡Increíble!**

**Ryhen:**** Oh, stop! You can make me a blush!**

**Vaishyuu: ¿Tú no tenías que hacer una advertencia de no-se-qué, exagerada?**

**Ryhen: ¡Cierto, cierto! Esto está basado en el anime de _Kuroshitsuji II_, por lo cual, habrá algunas referencias a K_uroshitsuji_ (el Anime), pero no tendrá nada que ver con el manga. Cualquier cosa que salga en el Manga aquí no será válida, por lo cual, si aparece algo en este Fic que aparezca en el Manga y no en el Anime, avisadme (yo también leo el Manga, queridas/os), no me gustaría tener errores. Y por ello, me inventaré bastantes cosas para el último capítulo jajajajaja…**

**Vaishyuu: ¿Y a que vino lo del final?**

**Ryhen: Oh! Eso... Serán como pequeños resúmenes de cada capítulo, cartas escritas por Sebastian jeje... Por cierto... Me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a la imagen (prácticamente ha sido Paint plz)... Y también decirles que... Tera tiene una actitud cambiante por su amnesia, que ella cambiará muy seguido de personalidad.**

**Vaishyuu:**** A saber cómo terminará esto… Manejar a algunos personajes de _Kuroshitsuji_ es realmente difícil, todo un reto. (PD: He visto el siguiente capítulo o parte de él y aviso que puede... Que haya Lime... No yaoi.)**

**Ryhen:**** En los próximos capítulos espero poder superarme, jeje… Intentaré hacer un adelanto del próximo capítulo… ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad.**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**·**

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 2: Ese Mayordomo, encuentro**_**:**

—_**¿No crees que Lady Elizabeth y el Joven Amo hacen una excelente pareja?**_

—_**Si… Realmente muy buena…**_

—_**Pareces celosa… Jejeje~**_

—_**¿Tú crees?**_

—_**¿Ni siquiera lo niegas?**_

—_**Nunca respondas a una pregunta con una pregunta.**_

**·**

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Ese Mayordomo, encuentro

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos.**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OcC de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante/obscena y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Ese Mayordomo, encuentro.**_

Desde que Tera había llegado a la Mansión Phantomhive (hacía una semana, más o menos), las cosas (al menos para ella) comenzaron a ir bastante bien. Seguía siendo un pato dentro de un cuerpo humano, pero ya no cometía tantos fallos, aunque seguía a los otros sirvientes en sus locuras y hacía enfadar a Sebastian.

En los días que llevaba en la mansión, se había hecho muy amiga de Mey-Rin y de Finny, pero Baldroy aún le daba algo de miedo. Tera hacía un poco de todo; ayudaba a Finny con el jardín (sobre todo le encantaba podar los setos, parecía que las tijeras gigantes le encantaban), a Mey-Rin a que no se le cayeran los platos (cosa que últimamente hacía con los pies), a Sebastian a llevar el té cuanto él no podía… Y por las noches, salía a dar un paseo por los jardines y se subía a los árboles.

Sin embargo, algo muy raro le había pasado cuándo le había entregado el té a su Amo y le había rozado sin querer la mano. Le pasó exactamente lo mismo que en la Mansión Middleford; se encogió en el suelo y repitió las mismas palabras (añadiéndole sólo una más: fuego), tapándose los oídos y comenzando a llorar. Ciel la miró muy preocupado, pero cuándo iba a llamar a Sebastian, Tera se incorporó y, sin entender lo que había pasado, se marchó de la habitación pidiendo disculpas.

Y por supuesto, Sebastian acabó enterándose de aquello.

Desde ese día, cuándo Tera estaba avergonzada, ocultaba su ojo izquierdo bajo su pelo y Finny trataba de descubrir el inexistente secreto que había en este.

Ciel observaba que Tera era realmente habilidosa para algunas cosas y muy callada a veces. Y sin embargo, seguía con esa torpeza que, según Sebastian, la hacía parecer un familiar suyo. Ciel no sabía si ofenderse o mandar a Sebastian a la mierda.

Después de lo ocurrido, Ciel siguió con sus asuntos normalmente, hasta que llegó el día anterior al día en el que tenía que inaugurar la presa. Llamó a Sebastian, le informó y este informó a los sirvientes.

—El Joven Amo me ha pedido que les informe de que mañana, asistiremos a la inauguración de una nueva presa en el río—dicho esto, se marchó a llevarle el té a su Amo, quién iba a asistir al espectáculo de preparación del viaje en acústico.

—¡Whoaaa! ¡Una inauguración! ¡Eso significa que asistiremos a un importante evento! ¡Genial~!—gritaba Finny, muy contento y Baldroy repasaba en voz alta lo que tendrían que llevar:

—Una granada, por si alguien nos ataca, una linterna, por si nos perdemos…

—¡Perdernos! ¡Whoaaa! ¡Eso suena genial!

—Finny… No creo que sea muy genial perdernos en un bosque… A merced de… Animales… Y… Monstruos… ¡Yaaa!—Mey-Rin parecía excitada. O asustada. O ambas cosas.

—¿Una inauguración… de una presa…?—preguntó Tera al aire, perdida. La pelirroja la escuchó y dejó de hablar con los gemelos rubios para dirigirse a ella.

—Sí, seguro que será genial, ¡ya~!—y aplaudió.

—Oe, chicas, dejad de vaguear y ayudadnos…—exclamó Finny desde el otro extremo de la cocina.

—¿Cómo se han movido tan rápido?—preguntó Tera, cambiando de nuevo a una actitud sorprendida.

—¡Que importará! ¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que preparar!—gritó Mey-Rin y se la llevó arrastras.

Se pasaron la tarde preparando, cocinando y hablando sobre el día de mañana. Cuando ya era de noche y su Joven Amo se había dormido ya, las chicas salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines. Mey-Rin aprovechó para interrogar a Tera:

—Dices que no recuerdas nada… Pero estos días te he visto muy apegada al Joven Amo…

—¿Enserio? Debería ser más discreta—Tera contraatacó, haciendo esa mueca de sonrisa, que más bien parecía un puchero. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Sabías que Lady Elizabeth vendrá mañana con nosotros, ¿no?—Mey-Rin intentó atacar por otro lado.

—Creo que Sebastian lo mencionó, sí…—Tera volvió a tener esa mirada perdida y calmada.

—¿No crees que Lady Elizabeth y el Joven Amo hacen una excelente pareja?—ambas sabían que la pelirroja había dado en el clavo y estaba dando todo lo que tenía.

—Si… Realmente muy buena…—Tera comenzó a sentir celos. Pero no celos de enamorada, era más bien… ¿Cómo si quisiera proteger a Ciel de todo el mundo?

—Pareces celosa… Jejeje~—rió Mey-Rin, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

—¿Tú crees?—la chica se paró y la observó con la cabeza ladeada, buscando una respuesta. Cosa que no le concedieron.

—¿Ni siquiera lo niegas?—Mey-Rin también paró y la miró.

—Nunca respondas a una pregunta con una pregunta—y ambas siguieron caminando, sumidas en un silencio total.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los árboles favoritos de Tera, esta no pudo evitar saltar a él sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta. Estaba empezando a ser una costumbre muy usual en ella.

—Vale, este ha sido…—pero cuándo Mey-Rin se giró para seguir hablando con ella, esta, obviamente, ya no estaba—. ¿Tera? ¡Tera!

Se giró. Se giró de nuevo.

—Oh, oh… Esto es muy grave, ¿y si la han secuestrado?, ¿y si me secuestran también a mí?, ¿y sí…?—Mey-Rin miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, hasta que, de lo alto de un árbol, una voz le llegó.

—¿Eh? No te escucho… Ya he terminado. Voy a bajar, así que por favor, apártate.

—¿De quién es esa v-? ¡Aaaah!—y Tera cayó en el sitio en el que, hace dos segundos, estaba la otra chica.

—Te dije que por favor te apartases—comentó Tera mientras miraba distraídamente la copa del árbol del que había caído.

—¡Tera!—la chica corrió hacia la nombrada—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡¿Te has roto algo?! ¡No todos somos Sebastian…!

—Tranquila—otra vez esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Estoy bien…

Sin embargo, esa mueca, a la luz de la luna, le daba un aspecto terrorífico a la chica. Era parecida a la cara que ponía el mayordomo negro cuando se enfadaba; una sonrisa, pero a su alrededor un aura siniestra.

—T-Te-Te-r-a…—Mey-Rin temblaba en el suelo como un papel.

—¿Sí?—y vuelta a la mirada confusa y perdida.

—N-Nada… Volvam-mos…—Tera la ayudó a levantarse.

—Sí, mañana hay mucho que hacer…

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron muy pronto (Elizabeth llegó poco después de que Ciel saliera por la puerta de la mansión) y, tras colocar todo lo correspondiente en los botes, todos se subieron a ellos.

—El río es muy bonito… Creo que nunca lo había visto…—Tera observaba en río y metía la mano de vez en cuando para comprobar si estaba fría o caliente.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si yo te encontré en un río!—gritó Elizabeth sorprendida desde el otro bote.

—¿De verdad? Um…—Tera observó a Sebastian y a Ciel. Desde que había llegado a la Mansión Phantomhive, intentaba apartarse lo máximo posible de Sebastian, y cuando él le preguntaba algo, ella respondía rápidamente y salía corriendo. Sin embrago, se regañó a si misma porque, durante la noche, había descubierto que se apegaba demasiado a él. Por eso Sebastian la seguía tan de cerca.

Ciel estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que hasta relajaba observarlo. Elizabeth se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió tras fijarse lo mucho que miraba a su prometido.

Tera la observó unos instantes y luego apartó la mirada, avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de una chica tan amable y amigable?

—¡Ah~! Casi llegamos…—dijo Mey-Rin en voz muy baja.

—Entonces Amo… Abra los ojos…—susurró Sebastian.

—Sebastian…—Ciel se despertó.

—Ha dormido profundamente…—respondió este. Ciel observó a Sebastian, a Lizzy y al otro bote. Miró de nuevo a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sonrió.

—Joven Amo… pronto llegaremos. Es hora de trabajar.

Sebastian y Baldroy siguieron remando.

Tras desembarcar, Ciel fue a dar el discurso y todos lo siguieron, mientras Lizzy se alejaba un poco para ir hacia la sombra y a los pequeños puestos.

—Durante mucho tiempo, este lugar estuvo a merced del desbordamiento del río. Gracias a la ayuda de los presentes, hemos conseguido construir otra presa más dentro de la propiedad de los Phantomhive, lo que me complace enormemente—Tera escuchaba maravillada las palabras de Ciel—. Al igual que mis antecesores, que se concentraron en la difícil tarea de controlar el curso del agua, yo también lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Los sirvientes asentían y la gente miraba a Ciel y a Sebastian muy alegres, o eso parecía. Al final del discurso, todos aplaudieron.

Más tarde, en la fiesta que se celebraba, Tera escuchó, aunque sabía que estaba mal, la "interesante" conversación acerca de su Joven Amo, mientras este hablaba con otras personas.

—Bueno, el discurso del Conde ha sido magnífico.

—Pero, en lo que se refiere a su compañía, está obteniendo grandes beneficios; tal vez demasiados.

Tera lo escuchaba todo desde detrás de un árbol cercano.

—_¡No se atrevan a insultar a mi Joven Amo, él se ha esforzado el doble o el triple que ustedes para llegar donde está ahora!_—pensaba Tera, apretando los puños furiosamente.

—De hecho…—el hombre se inclinó para susurrarle algo a la mujer, y esta, sorprendida, exclamó:

—¿Tanto? Que vulgaridad…

—Es muy joven y ambicioso. Espero que no le pase nada malo—Tera estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y partirle la cara al hombre, pero no hizo falta.

—Me pregunto quién desearía eso…

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo—dijo una voz detrás de ellos y el hombre casi se atraganta con el vino.

—¡Conde!

—Si es posible, ¿podrían enseñarle algunas cosas a este joven inexperto?—dijo y sonrió.

—_¡Ese es mi Joven Amo!_—pensaron Sebastian y Tera a la vez, esta última lanzando su puño al aire.

—¡No creo que haya nada que podamos enseñarle!

—_¡Por supuesto que no, vieja bruja!_

—¡Sí, desde luego!

—Dejando eso aparte, Conde, me he enterado de algo que podría ser una buena inversión…

—_¡Aléjense de él, estúpidas cotorras…!_—Tera gruñó y salió corriendo de allí, en dirección a Mey-Rin. Y, por supuesto, Sebastian la escuchó gruñir y la vio irse.

—_¿Ah~? ¿No sabe que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, señorita Tera? Luego la tendré que castigar…_—pensó Sebastian y se relamió los labios con la lengua sin que nadie lo notara.

—Discúlpennos, pero mi Señor tiene otra reunión—ambos se alejaron mientras Ciel bufaba.

—Que gente más aburrida…

—¡Ci-e-l!

—¿Eh? ¡Elizabeth!—esta saltó sobre su cuello y él la agarro a duras penas.

—¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! ¡Toma, mira!—ella se solyó y le puso un periódico en la cara.

—Elizabeth, ¡no puedo leer así!—ella alejó el periódico para que él lo pudiera ver.

—¡Un ciervo!

—¿Un ciervo?

Mientras tanto, Mey-Rin charlaba con Tera, y, al ver acercarse a Elizabeth a Ciel, la siguieron y escucharon desde lejos la historia del ciervo blanco, después, se retiraron para hablarlo.

—¡Seguro que lo encuentran! ¡Aun así, debemos ayudarlos!

—Todo con tal de complacer a mi Joven Amo…

—Así que un ciervo que da la felicidad… ¡Woaaa!

—¿Bastará con una granada para capturarlo?

—¡Baldroy!

—Perdona, Finny… No recordaba lo tuyo con los animales…

—Creo que para encontrar-…—sin embargo, Tera fue interrumpida por los gritos de Elizabeth y ellos observaron la escena desde lejos.

—Aw… ¿No son tiernos?—dijo Mey-Rin después de la pelea y la reconciliación. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Sí…

—¿Noto un tono de celos? Woa…—preguntó Finny a Tera, alzando las cejas.

—Jajajaja…—Baldroy reía, Mey-Rin solo decía "tiernos, tiernos, tiernos", Tera había vuelto a esconder su ojo izquierdo bajo su pelo y Finny intentaba, como siempre, descubrir un secreto inexistente debajo del este, en su ojo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Seguro que necesitan ayuda!—Tera se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba Elizabeth, poco después llegó Mey-Rin y, entre ambas, la ayudaron a escoger un vestido adecuado.

—¿Aún no se ha decidido, señorita?—preguntaba el vendedor de la tienda, que tenía un carácter, según Tera, muy afeminado.

—Como iremos en un bote, debería ser algo sencillo…—Elizabeth parecía cada vez más indecisa y Tera y Mey-Rin corrían de un lado hacia otro intentando llevarle todos los vestidos que ella quería—. Pero el lazo de ese es realmente bonito…—Mey-Rin le trajo el vestido que señalaba—. ¡Y los volantes de ese también! —esta vez fue Tera la que le trajo el vestido—. ¡Ojalá estuviesen ambas cosas en un mismo vestido!

—Tómese su tiempo para decidir—ambas chicas seguían corriendo de aquí para allá.

—¡Ah, ese también es precioso!

—¡Sí, señorita!—y ambas fueron a por él.

—Uf… Creo que me quedaré con este…

—Es perfecto… Y resalta el color de sus ojos…

—¿Tú crees? Jaja~

—Bien señorita, es hora de cambiarse. Tera, ¿esperas fuera?

—Claro…

Quince minutos después, Lizzy estaba vestida y la llevaron a donde estaba Ciel. Ellas fueron en dirección al bote. Cuando llegaron, Sebastian ya estaba allí, revisando. Cuando este las miró, Mey-Rin se sonrojó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tera.

Entonces Finny miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el embarcadero y se quedó embobado. Todos miraron hacia allí y comenzaron a aplaudir, pues el Conde y su prometida estaban bajando.

Ciel ayudó a Lizzy a subir al bote y dos chicas exclamaron "¡que bonito!".

—Oye, Sebastian. ¿A qué viene eso? Esto no es ningún espectáculo—Tera no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Baldroy. Y Finny y Mey-Rin sólo miraban alrededor.

—Sí, nuestro Joven Señor está siendo un poco criticado. Tiene muchos enemigos en la Alta Sociedad.

—¿Enemigos…,

—… dices?

—Aquí hay muchos individuos que quieren que cancelen su _compromiso_—ahora Tera sí que estaba sorprendida. ¡Hacían una excelente pareja! ¿O Sebastian se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa?

—¡¿Cancelar?!—gritaron los tres sirvientes a la vez.

—Señores, les pido que dejen de pensar cosas raras y se comporten—Sebastian sólo siguió revisando su lista. Y ahora Tera estaba segura de que ocultaban algo. O eso, o era demasiado imaginativa. Movió la cabeza a los lados intentando apartar la extraña información de su mente.

—¡Sí, señor!—otra vez ese saludo militar exagerado. ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía que Sebastian les inspiraba mucho temor. Sin embargo, Tera sólo se sintió asqueada. Quién sabe por qué.

—¡No podemos permitir que lo cancelen!¡El señorito debe estar con Lady Elizabeth!—susurraba Mey-Rin en voz baja y Tera se acercó a ella.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarle!—insistió Finny, como intentando convencer a Tera y a Baldroy.

—…

—¡Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso!

—¿Tera?

—Supongo que debo hacerlo por el Joven Amo…

—¡Bien! Ya sabeis que hacer, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí!

Los cuatro miraron a Ciel y a Elizabeth y susurraron, juntando las manos:

—¡Hey, hey, hooo!

Todos subieron a sus respectivos botes y comenzaron a navegar por el río. Elizabeth y los sirvientes miraban hacia todos lados. De repente, Elizabeth dio la señal de haber visto algo.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Sí, señor!—y los tres saltaron del bote. Tera se asomó fuera.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—¡Buscar al ciervo, claro!—exclamó Finny mientras se alejaba.

—Oh…—Tera saltó hacia un árbol cercano.

—Creí haber visto un ciervo por allí… ¿Eh?

Elizabeth y Ciel se giraron y vieron a Baldroy salir del agua con unos cisnes en las manos. Después, Mey-Rin apareció con una camada de conejos. Y Finny elevó un caballo por encima de sus hombros.

—¡Lo encontré!—gritaron los tres. Tera apareció en la rama de un árbol, sentada y con un pajarillo blanco en su dedo meñique, pero se fue volando.

—Um… Pues yo no…

—A ver, vosotros, ¿os parece que sean ciervos?—preguntó Ciel y Elizabeth rió.

—Perdón, Joven Amo…—los tres se inclinaron, muy arrepentidos.

—Como sea…

Todos escucharon una voz familiar, excepto para Tera.

—Bla, bla, bla, ¡apuesta! … ¡Ciel Phantomhive! Bla, bla, bla... ¡Elizabeth Middleford!—esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar ella.

Pararon a descansar junto al río.

—¿Qué ocurre allí?

—¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que podríamos encontrar al Señor Ciervo antes de comer…

Un poco alejados de allí, los sirvientas hablaban.

—… ¿Ya es la hora de comer…?—preguntó Tera.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas hambre?—preguntó casi inmediatamente Finny. La chica se encogió de hombros. Miró en dirección a Ciel, Elizabeth y Sebastian. En ese momento, Sebastian estaba cogiendo unas palomas que habían escapado. Y le oyó murmurar algo como "volveré en un momento". Eso significaba que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

—La mejor comida siempre es la recién capturada!—la chica miró hacia los otros sirvientes y los vio comer. Se aceró a ellos y cogió un poco. Aunque había notado que no necesitaba comer mucho para estar bien, no quería preocupar a Mey-Rin, que la decía que estaba muy delgada.

—Um… Sí que está rico… No tanto como lo que cocina Sebastian, pero…

—¡Cazar, preparar y comer! —gritó Baldroy interrumpiendo a Tera— ¡Los pasteles precocinados no son comida!

—¿Crees que las palomas que he cogido también servirán?

—¡Claro! ¡Si las asas con esto, hasta la señorita se sorprenderá con el resultado!—les enseñó un lanzallamas y Finny, Mey-Rin y Tera temblaron, porque detrás de Baldroy estaba Sebastian con una sonrisa falsa y con un aura mortífera.

Golpeó a Baldroy, luego a Finny, después a Mey-Rin, a Tera y otra vez a Baldroy.

—¡Sebas…

—… tian,

—…duele…

—…mucho!—y Baldroy cayó al suelo.

—Desde luego… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decíroslo para que lo entendáis? ¿No os he dicho… que debíais… comportaros?—y con un par de movimientos, preparó un exquisito plato y los cuatro lo aplaudieron, sorprendidos.

—No esperaba menos, Sebastian.

—El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive… ¿Qué sería de él si no pudiera hacer tal cosa?

Y se marchó.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Verdad, Tera?

—Sí…

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia. Y luego subieron a los botes.

—¿Mey-Rin, estaría bien que yo apostase?

—¡¿Eeeeehhh?! ¡No, no estaría bien!

—Ah…

—Supongo que apostarías por su matrimonio, ¿no?

—Sí…—pero Tera pensaba en otra cosa muy distinta. A lo lejos, podían oír a su Joven Amo y a Lady Elizabeth hablar. Empezó a llover con mucha intensidad.

El río empezó a agitarse y la gente se empezó a marchar corriendo.

Bajaron de los botes y Elizabeth y Ciel comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Lizzy huyó.

—¡Lady Elizabeth!—Tera corrió hacia ella.

—¡Encontraré el Ciervo Blanco!

—¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¡Con este tiempo lo único que encontrará es una gripe!

—¡Vamos, Tera!

—Pero…

—¡Um!—la chica vio cómo se marchaba hacia los botes e, instintivamente, ató la cuerda a un poste.

—¡Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy!—Tera fue a buscarlos. Presentía que algo estaba mal. El río estaba muy alto. Cuando los encontró, les pidió que fueran al río con ella.

—¡Lady Elizabeth!—gritaron los cuatro en cuándo llegaron. Estaba en un bote, unida a tierra sólo por la cuerda y a punto de caer al río.

—¡Finny! ¡Ve a buscar a…—Tera se mordió el labio inferior. No le gustaba, pero tendría que llamarlo, ella sabía que él era el único que podría hacer algo al respecto—. A Sebastian…

—¡Sí!—Finny salió corriendo.

—¡No, Baldroy —gritó Mey-Rin, cuanto Baldroy intentó tirar de la cuerda— podrías volcar la barca!

—¿Ah…?

Poco después, Sebastian y Ciel llegaron. Tera se fijó que la presa que había allí instalada estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Elizabeth!

—Ciel…

Elizabeth se levantó, cogió un remo e intentó moverse con él, pero cayó.

—Estaba ahí, al otro lado del río…

—¡Cuidado! ¡No te sueltes del bote!

—Voy a encontrar al Ciervo Blanco…—Elizabeth intentó agarrar la cuerda, pero no pudo.

—Elizabeth, ¿por qué…?

—Así, seguro que Ciel será feliz…

—¿Qué debo hacer, Joven Señor…?

—Esto va a ser peligroso… Mire allí—Lau señalaba hacia la presa.

—Es la compuerta vieja… Estaba en los próximos proyectos arreglarla, pero…

—Ya está rebosando… Si cede, el agua fluirá y con ella…

—¡Lady Elizabeth!—gritaron los cuatro sirvientes desde la orilla.

—¡Oh, una cara nueva! ¿Nos conocemos?—preguntó Lau mirando a Tera—. Aunque creo que este no es el momento adecuado para conocernos… Juju~

Todos miraban a Lau notando que la seriedad del asunto desaparecía por un instante y luego volvía.

—Sebastian, es una orden… ¡Detén la inundación!

—¿De verdad no quiere que haga algo con respecto a Lady Elizabeth?

—No me hagas repetir la orden—y arrojó la chaqueta al suelo—. Protegeré a Elizabeth. ¡Es mi deber!

Sebastian sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—_Yes, my Lord._

Sin embargo, antes de que saltara, Tera corrió hacia él.

—¡Yo también voy!

—Lo siento, pero esto es algo muy arriesgado para ust-

—No era una pregunta—Sebastian sonrió y dijo, casi ronroneando:

—Si no puedes seguir mi ritmo te dejaré atrás—dicho esto, saltó a la copa de un árbol.

Tera, que no podía saltar tan alto y se preguntaba cómo demonios lo había hecho él, sólo lo pudo seguir desde las ramas de los árboles, mientras él saltaba de copa en copa.

Desde lo lejos, ambos observaron a Ciel meterse en el río y agarrarse a la cuerda del bote.

Sebastian llegó, obviamente, antes que Tera a la presa nueva y se quitó el guante. Tera llegó poco después.

Observó cómo Sebastian se preparaba para destruir la presa y comprendió en seguida lo que quería hacer.

—_Devolver el río al río…_—pensó y se acercó corriendo a la presa, justo en el extremo opuesto al que estaba Sebastian. Al tiempo que él golpeaba la presa por un lado, ella la golpeó por otro, casi por instinto y mucho más fuerte de lo que una persona normal podría golpear, y crearon dos ondas que, al chocar, destruyeron la presa totalmente. Ambos saltaron para salir de allí.

Consiguieron llegar de nuevo a donde estaban todos justo a tiempo, pues Ciel acababa de hundirse. Sebastian los consiguió sacar justo a tiempo. Después, cambiaron la dirección del río entre todos.

**·**

—¡Lady Elizabeth! ¿Está bien?

—S-Sí… ¿Y Ciel…? ¡Ciel!

—Aún está desmayado, Lady Elizabeth…

—Joven Señor… ¿Ha despertado ya, Joven Señor?

—Sebas-

—¡Ciel! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Ciel!—Elizabeth lo abrazó. Mientras tanto, los sirvientes sonreían y Tera miraba a Sebastian de reojo. Cuando había golpeado la presa, ella había notado la enorme fuerza de él. Sebastian la miró de vuelta. Se lanzaron miradas de curiosidad y luego volvieron a mirar a Ciel y a Elizabeth.

—¡Banzai, banzai, banzai!—gritaban los sirvientes y se abrazaban.

—¡Lo siento, Ciel!

—Elizabeth…—ella dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró a los ojos—. Me alegro de que estés a salvo.

—Yo también me alegro de que el Joven Señor esté ileso…

—_Y… Y yo también…_—Tera suspiró, aliviada.

Ciel se levantó, furioso y miró a Tera y a Sebastian.

—¡Sebastian, Tera! ¡¿Por qué abristeis la compuerta?! ¡A Sebastian le dije que detuviera la inundación, y a ti, Tera, no te dije nada, pero podrías haber muerto!

—… Joven Amo…

—Precisamente por eso, seguimos sus órdenes…

—¿Cómo dices?

—_Devolver el río al río…_—dijo Tera.

—Exactamente. Ya no habrá más inundaciones… en el futuro. Para corregir la dirección del río, era necesario soltar el agua que contenía la presa. Tomé prestada la ayuda de todos los que estaba por aquí y redirigí el flujo de agua a otra parte. Tan sólo cambié el curso del río…

—… a uno más tranquilo y natural, el real.

—¿Su curso real?

—Sí. La forma que tenía hace miles de años, cuando aún estaba el Ciervo Blanco.

—Pero no hemos podido encontrar al Ciervo Blanco…

—No pasa nada, seguro que lo encontraremos algún día…

—Si se refiere al _esquivo_ Ciervo Blanco, está tras esa colina.

Todos corrieron hacia allí, ilusionados.

—¡Eso es…!

—¡… un Ciervo Blanco!

—Es una figura de colina.

—Increíble… ¿Quién diría que algo tan bonito se podría encontrar en la Naturaleza?—dijo Tera.

—Se trata de un viejo geoglifo sobre tierra, dibujado en la colina.

—¡Genial!

—El torrente de agua lavó la superficie y ¡puf! Aparece esta figura… Sorprendente, ¿no?—dijo Tera e hizo esa mueca de sonrisa de nuevo.

—Así que esta es la verdad tras la Leyenda…

—Las Leyendas siempre tienen una parte de verdad…

—¡Increíble Sebastian y Tera!

—Como mayordomo de los Phant-…—comenzó Sebastian, pero Tanaka, aparecido de la nada, lo interrumpió.

—El río fluirá continuamente, sin fin, siempre cambiando los lugares donde moran los humanos.

—¡Ah, Señor Tanaka!—los cuatro sirvientes se sobresaltaron.

—¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

—¡N-No me digas que…!—los cuatro miraron la cesta de picnic—. ¿Ahí?

—Nadie cuidó de la imagen y, con el tiempo, se fue deteriorando y cayó en el olvido—Elizabeth y Ciel juntaron sus manos.

—Pero me alegro. ¿A que es genial, Ciel? Hemos podido encontrar el Ciervo Blanco.

—Esto es lo que buscabas, ¿verdad?

—Dime; Ciel, ¿te lo has pasado bien? Yo me he divertido mucho. Porque he podido pasar el día contigo. Es que… Normalmente no estamos mucho tiempo juntos…—Tera los miró con ternura. Eran una pareja excelente— Y, normalmente, vienes con una cara angustiada…

—Aawww…—exclamó Mey-Rin.

—Dicen que las personas que ven al Ciervo Blanco se llenan de sentimientos felices para siempre.

—Lizzy…

—¡Por fin vuelves a llamarme así! Ciel… No olvides nunca este paisaje…

—Gracias, Lizzy…

Todos rieron, felices.

—¡Enhorabuena, enhorabuena, enhorabuena!—gritaba Lau, llorando falsamente—. Y gracias…—y escondió los billetes que había ganado con las apuestas. Tera miró esta acción pensando quienes habían sido los verdaderamente beneficiados de todo esto.

—Está bien, volvamos…—todos se alejaron de ese bonito paisaje.

·

—Tera, he visto cómo lo mirabas… Sé que…—Tera se sonrojó ante el comentario de Mey-Rin susurrado en su oído.

—¡Mey-Rin, por última vez! ¡No estoy enamorada de él! Me siento… Como si quisiera protegerlo de todo mal…

—A-m-o-r~

—¡Cállate!—y persiguió a Finny y a Mey-Rin por la cocina con la sartén en las manos.

—Fufu~

·

—Estoy agotada… Iré a dar un paseo por el jardín…—Tera salió al jardín sin darse cuenta de que el mayordomo negro la seguía muy de cerca. Llegó a su árbol favorito, pero en vez de subirse a él, se tumbó, apoyándose en su tronco.

—Ah, Tera, ¿has salido a dar un paseo?—a ella esa voz la dejó helada. Nunca había estado a solas con el mayordomo de pelo azabache.

—Em… Esto… Sí…—y, sin saber cómo, Sebastian se había tumbado a su lado y la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que ella no tenía forma de escapar—. ¿S-Sebast-tian…?

—Parece que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ¿eh…?—Tera no sabía a qué se refería. Pero, de pronto, se acordó de cuándo, después de la inauguración de la presa, ella había escuchcado a esos hombres y a esa mejer hablar mal de su Joven Amo. Tragó saliva—. Pues eso… Merece un castigo… Ya que… —Sebastian estaba bajando hacia sus muslos— eso… no… se puede… hacer…—empezó a bajarle las medias.

—S-Sebas-stian…—Tera estaba temblando.

—¡Sebastian!—la voz de Ciel llegó desde la Mansión Phantomhive, al rescate de Tera. Sebastian paró, se levantó y le dijo a Tera:

—Continuaremos otro día y la próxima vez… No habrá freno. Por cierto…—se sacó del bolsillo un par de guantes como los que él tenía, sólo que un poco más largos—. El Joven Señor me ha dado esto… Para que no te lastimes las manos—dijo, se los entregó y se marchó.

—¿Q-Que d-demon-nios…?—la chica se levantó, se arregló y se marchó a la mansión. Ahora debía tener mucho cuidado con Michaelis. Se puso los guantes. Le gustaban. Mucho. Sobre todo porque eran un regalo de una persona que quería proteger.

* * *

·

·

**·**

**Informe de Sebastian Michaelis 2:**

**Tera se muestra reacia a darme explicaciones de por qué se desmayó. Según ella no lo sabe.**

**Ha pasado una semana desde que llegó y se lleva bien con todos. Algo ha pasado cuando ha tocado al Joven Señor.**

**Hemos ido a la inauguración de la presa. Ha habido una inundación y la vida de Lady Elizabeth y del Joven Señor ha corrido peligro.**

**Me ha ayudado de una forma poco usual. Demasiada fuerza para un cuerpo tan pequeño.**

**El Joven Señor está muy alegre ahora.**

**Tera es reacia a escuchar conversaciones que no debería escuchar.**

**Le he aplicado el castigo correspondiente, pero no he podido terminar.**

**Pronto terminaré. Puede que me puede llevar su alma también.**

**Detecto un alma extraña. ¿Otro Demonio? ¿Otro Ángel? ¿Un Shinigami? Quién sabe.**

**Debo ser más cauteloso.**

_**-Fin 2-**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Holi, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, otro capítulo más… De momento ningún Review… Ni follow, por lo que veo...**

**Vaishyuu:**** Tranquila, ya llegarán…**

**Ryhen: ¿No saben que para un escritor de Fics, los comentarios son como… Un coche eléctrico?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Un coche… ¿Eléctrico?**

**Ryhen:**** Tocuhè. Los Reviews son la electricidad. Cuando estos no existen, la gasolina comienza a salir, pero el humo no es tan respirable como con la electricidad. El humo es la continuación del Fic.**

**Vaishyuu: Okey… Bueno, pues la historia se pone interesante jejeje… **

**Ryhen:**** A ti lo que más te ha gustado es el final, ¿verdad?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Touchè. Por cierto… ¡Casi llegas a las 5.000 palabras! ¡Es algo digno de admirar!**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Para! ¡Vas a hacer que me sonroje! Y ya sabes que no me gusta sonrojarme… ¡Me hace ver como una chica débil!**

**Vaishyuu:**** Estás… Bonita así, jajaja…**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Cállate!**

**Vaishyuu:**** Me encanta molestar a mi hermana… Jojojo~**

**Ryhen:**** Ok, toca el adelanto del capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**

* * *

_**Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**·**

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 3: Ese Mayordomo, recuerdos.**_

—_**No es normal, después de saltar desde tan alto… ¿Y que no te hayas hecho ni un rasguño? ¿Y quién era ese? ¿De qué me conocía? ¡Quiero respuestas!**_

—…

—_**¿Joven Señor?**_

—_**Está bien… Díselo.**_

—_**Pero…**_

—_**¿Te atreves a cuestionar una orden, Sebastian?**_

—…

—_**¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_

·

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Ese Mayordomo, recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia este basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

_**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OcC de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Ese Mayordomo, recuerdos.**_

Últimamente, Ciel se había dado cuenta de que Tera evitaba a Sebastian y procuraba estar siempre con alguien. Alguna fobia estúpida o algo así, aunque no entendía por qué. Sebastian tenía una belleza y una forma de ser que haría sonrojar al hombre más masculino.

—Que alguien me lo explique…—murmuró Ciel en su despacho, hablando para si mismo.

—¿Que alguien le explique qué, Joven Señor? —preguntó Sebastian nada más entrar por la puerta. El chico maldecía a Sebastian y su oído de demonio.

—Estaba pensando en voz alta.

—¿Ah~?

—Cállate—y Sebastian cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Para esta tarde he preparado un té verde de Kangra, con gelatina de grosellas espinosas blancas y sirope de flor de sauco—respondí tranquilamente el mayordomo. Ciel lo probó.

—Nada del otro mundo—respondió este seriamente.

—¿No es de su agrado? Pues bien, cuando termine, tiene trabajo—Ciel estaba a punto de tomar otro tozo de gelatina, cuando se detuvo y miró a Sebastian sorprendido.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía que Finnian y Tera estaban escuchando la conversación, esta última muy interesada.

—¿Qué? —Sebastian le puso una bandeja de plata con una carta sellada enfrente suya.

Y, mientras este le servía más té, Ciel leyó la carta. Y, por la expresión que tenía, Sebastian pudo adivinar de qué se trataba.

—Un caso de combustión espontánea, ¿no? Estos casos se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes en Londres—terminó de preparar el té—. ¿Esta noche ha aparecido otra víctima? —preguntó, serio.

—Sí. Los ciudadanos se pasan la noche temblando de miedo, y esto preocupa a Su Majestad. Um…—Ciel puso una expresión ceñuda.

—¿Algo más va mal? —y dejó el té sobre la mesa. El chico le pasó la carta.

—"_Debido a que se están repitiendo estos desagradables crímenes, con absoluta discreción, confiaré estos casos a mi Perro y mi Araña."_—leyó Sebastian— ¿Qué querrá decir?

—Significa que ya ha ocurrido lo mismo en el pasado…

—Y, además, ¿quién es esa _Araña_? —preguntó Sebastian, intrigado. Tera pensó. Araña, Araña… Ese nombre le sonaba demasiado. ¿Sería un recuerdo?

—Ahg…—Tera cayó al suelo y volvió a tener un recuerdo pero esta vez era mucho más nítido. Recordaba un ¿arma? Una lista y… Nada más. Y ni Finny ni Tera escucharon el final de la conversación.

—¡Tera, Tera! —Finny intentaba despertarla, pues había caído al suelo.

—¿Finny?

—¿Otro recuerdo?

—Sí, pero de este… Me acuerdo…

—¡Qué bien, eso significa que estás recuperando la memoria!

—Sí, pero, espera… Quiero escuchar…—pero sólo oyeron algo así como "Partiremos a Londres", antes de que Ciel y Sebastian se levantaran y ellos dos tuvieran que salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y Tera sabía que tenía que hacer. Vació todos, absolutamente todos los sacos de harina, y, cuándo Sebastian se dirigió a la cocina, cuándo todos los sirvientes deberían estar dormidos aún, Tera estaba allí esperándolo con una sonrisa en la cara, mostrándole los sacos de harina vacíos.

—Ah… Veo que necesitamos rellenarlos… Qué casualidad, justo ahora mismo partíamos hacia Londres por unos asuntos personales… ¿Estaría bien que nos acompañase? —Sebastian la miró sonriendo y ella aguantó la mirada sonriendo también. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Sebastian murmuró—: Espero que sea de ayuda~

Ciel ni siquiera discutió mucho con Sebastian. Tenían prisa. Subieron al coche, Ciel sentándose siempre en la esquina contraria a Sebastian y Tera se sentó al lado de este, enfrente a Ciel. Se sentía incómoda al estar tan cerca del chico.

El carruaje partió. Y Sebastian y Ciel tuvieron una conversación en la que Tera simuló que no entendía de qué hablaban.

—¿Un pedazo del pasado de los Phantomhive que desconozco…? —Tera sintió ganas de llorar.

—_¿Por qué siempre tengo ganas de llorar cuando escucho ese apellido?_

Sebastian miró a Ciel como preguntando si debían hablar de ello delante de Tera. Este sólo lo miró diciendo con la mirada; _sigue hablando._ Él confiaba el ella. Sebastian emitió un gruñido tan débil, que ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

—No se sorprenda—por un segundo, Tera pensó que Sebastian le había leído el pensamiento—. Tuvo que asumir las responsabilidades de la herencia antes de que el anterior cabeza de la casa Phantomhive le contase algo más.

—Pues espero enterarme algún día. En cuanto al incidente en el que estuvo implicado mi padre, como nuevo jefe de la casa, he decidido permitir que se extiendan los rumores por los bajos fondos… Esos tipos… seguro vuelven a atacar.

¿De qué hablaba su Joven Amo? No entendía… Ella recordaba algo así hace mucho tiempo; fuego, tortura, muerte. Pero… ¿De qué le sonaba todo eso?

—¿Pretende ponerse de cebo usted mismo? —Sebastian y Ciel se miraron.

—A aquellos que han hecho daño y que han aplastado mi orgullo y el de mi familia, les arrastraré a la luz del día para que el mundo los vea. No escatimaré medios—respondió Ciel.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan identificada con esas palabras? ¿Qué he hecho? _—ahora Tera sí que tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿Y si ya han fallecido?

—Creo que es evidente, desenterraré la verdad y destrozaré su carne putrefacta. Sólo eso.

—Ese es mi señor—Sebastian sonrió.

—Esto… Joven Amo… Casi hemos llegado.

—Ah… Cierto.

**·**

—Quizás sea como la gente dice: que se trata de una combustión espontánea producida por una sobredosis de alcohol.

—¡No nos fiemos de los rumores! ¡Busca pruebas!

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Déjemelo a mí!

Mientras los tres se acercaban a la escena del crimen, Tera pensó:

—_Otro par como los sirvientes y Sebastian._

—Parece que tiene algunos problemas, Lord Randall—dijo Ciel, quién al tener a Sebastian y a Tera detrás, parecían sus guardaespaldas (puesto que Tera lo superaba por un par de centímetros y Sebastian superaba a ambos por bastante).

—¿Ciel Phantomhive?

—_¿Y nosotros quiénes somos, los perros? _—pensaron Sebastian y Tera, suspirando. Ciel mostró la carta.

—¿Por qué no me pone al corriente del curso de la investigación? —Ciel sonrió. Y se acercó al policía. Tera y Sebastian se quedaron algo atrás.

—Ningún progreso hasta ahora—respondió este de mal humor.

—Y, ¿qué tiene de diferente respecto a los anteriores casos? —Lord Randall se sorprendió—. Esto ya ha pasado antes, ¿verdad? Casos como éste.

—_Joven Amo, ¿de dónde saca la información? Por supuesto que ya ha pasado antes, per-… Un momento… ¿Cómo sé yo todo esto?_

—Conque lo sabía.

—Acaba de confirmármelo… Gracias.

—_Espera, ¡¿qué?! Joven Amo, lo he subestimado_—Tera sonrió internamente.

—¿Le importaría mostrarme los informes? —Ciel parecía que tenía prisa.

—Ah, no hay ninguno—y el inspector agitó la cabeza, haciendo un signo de negación.

—¿Qué? —el chico estaba muy sorprendido.

—Y no se los enseñaría en caso de que los hubiese, por supuesto.

—¿No hay informes?

—Encontraremos la cause, al culpable y cualquier conexión con el caso anterior. Scotland Yard arrojará luz sobre este asunto—respondió el policía de nuevo, muy orgulloso—. Todavía no es su turno.

—Espero que así sea.

—Esto… Joven Amo…—Tera tocó a Ciel en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —Tera señaló a Sebastian, quién estaba contemplando una camada de gatitos y no se movía— Sebas… ¿Eh? —Ciel, el inspector y Tera miraron a Sebastian, sorprendidos, pero con ganas de pegarle.

—Meow…—murmuró Tera, sorprendida.

—Esos ojos tan redondos e inocentes que no conocen impureza ni suciedad. Esas nobles y refinadas colas que tan encantadoramente se balancean. ¡Esas suaves y rosadas patitas! ¡Aw!—gritó Sebastian, totalmente maravillado.

Ciel se tapó la cara, avergonzado y Tera no sabía donde mirar. Detrás de ellos apareció un señor con perilla.

—¡Inspector! ¡No hemos podido encontrar pruebas tangibles! —Sebastian se levantó y, después de poner su mano derecha donde debería estar su corazón, se disculpó.

—Lo lamento mucho, Joven Señor.

—_¡¿Y este cuándo ha vuelto a la normalidad?! _—pensó Tera, tras asustarse por la repentina "recuperación del paraíso" de Sebastian.

—Por culpa de esta preciosidad de gatitos, yo…

—_¿Preciosidad? Los gatitos no tienen nada de preciosos y dan alergia._

—Vamos, fanático de los gatos y Tera—esta última no sabía si sentirse halagada o no.

—Ése es…

—Sí… Ha vuelto a Londres. Y con alguien nuevo. El fiel Perro de Su Majestad.

—¿El Perro de Su Majestad…? Entonces, sí que es…

—_Vaya, más cotorras…_—pensó Tera.

Los tres subieron al coche. Y Tera observó cómo Sebastian se arrodillaba ante Ciel.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

—Si Yard no puede ayudarnos, creo que no tenemos más alternativa que ir allí.

—¿Estaría bien que fuéramos con ella allí?

—_¿Allí? ¿A dónde se refieren con allí?_

—Oh, Tera… Espero que no te desagrade venir con nosotros…—dijo Sebastian, sonriendo amablemente.

—Eh, ¡claro que no! Creo…—el coche arrancó.

**·**

Llegaron al local. _Under taker_, rezaba el letrero.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Tera.

—Entra y lo sabrás…—Ciel entró tranquilamente, pero el lugar era terriblemente lúgubre. Tera entró de última y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Conde… ¿Oh? ¿Una nueva sirviente? —Sebastian asintió— Vaya, vaya, pero… Yo juraría que la he visto antes… Sí, sí, sí… Pero… No recuerdo cuando~

—Eso no ayuda… Bueno, necesitamos tus servicios… Así que, Sebastian…

—Sí.

—¿Eh? —Tera no entendía nada, ¿Qué la conocía? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Por qué Ciel confiaba en él? La chica iba a presenciar el espectáculo más extraño que se pudiera imaginar.

**·**

Ciel y Tera escucharon cómo el letrero se caía a causa de las risas de Undertaker. La chica no entendía nada. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Un Circo? Ella no entendía el chiste.

—¡Ah, típico de Gran Bretaña! ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios? —Ciel movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y Tera estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ese tipo se reía como un loco a veces, y a veces parecía una tumba. Esta vez se había caído al suelo— ¡Ya no puedo esperar más! En fin, muchas gracias.

El tipo por fin consiguió levantarse, aunque se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, puesto que no paraba de reír.

—Excelente. ¿Quién habría pensado que pudiera encontrar a alguien con tanto sentido del humor en este país? No podía imaginármelo ni por un segundo. Jijiji…

¿De dónde había salido? Estaba claro que no de un lugar normal…

—¿Eh…? No he entendido nada…—Undertaker apareció por detrás de ella, asustándola.

—Ahí precisamente está la gracia jejeje…—y le pasó el dedo índice por el cuello. La chica saltó hacia delante, atemorizada—. Jijiji… Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí una vez, jijiji…—y volvió al mostrador.

A diferencia de Sebastian, que era la representación corpórea de la belleza, Undertaker era todo lo contrario, y, aun así, Tera prefería al de las cicatrices.

—_Miro que preferir a un raro antes que a un modelo… Menudos gustos, chica_—pensó ella y se golpeó la frente con la mano internamente.

—A este tipo le gusta escucharse…—murmuró Ciel. Y Undertaker apareció tras él, asustándole igual que a Tera.

—¡Escuche, le enseñaré algo genial! Cumpliré mi promesa—y Undertaker semi-abrazó a Ciel.

Después, lo soltó y puso un frasquito con algo gris en su interior.

—¡Dije que quería ver el cadáver del caso!

—En efecto—el tipo raro cogió el frasquito y lo agitó—. Aquí está, mi querido Conde. Esto es lo único que rescaté de la escena del crimen. Después de quemarse un cuerpo a altas temperaturas, es evidente que sólo quedan cenizas—le lanzó el frasquito a Ciel.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver~?

—Ah… Vámonos, Sebastian, Tera.

—Entendido—respondieron ambos y los hombres salieron. Tera se dio la vuelta, hizo una reverencia a Undertaker y salió, cerrando la puerta.

—_¡¿A-A qué ha venido eso, Tera?! _—se preguntaba la chica internamente.

—¿Ah~? Creo que ya recuerdo dónde la vi…

**·**

Los tres fueron el carruaje hasta el funeral, buscando nuevas pistas.

—_Una menos en-… ¿Qué narices piensas? ¡Despierta! _—Tera agitó la cabeza mientras cerraban el ataúd.

—Joven Señor—Sebastian, Tera y Ciel se giraron al ver que dos personas se acercaban.

—Soy Turner, el fotógrafo—todos se apartaron para que este hablara con el ex-prometido—. Mi más sentido pésame—su mujer y él se inclinaron mientras cerraban los ojos.

El señor se levantó y le dio su sombrero a su mujer.

—Le traigo la última foto que tomé de su esposa—se la entregó.

—Con lo guapa que era y…—comenzó la mujer, pero no pudo terminar—. Sentimos su pérdida.

El señor intentó coger la foto, pero aún le dolían las manos y, simplemente, cayó al suelo.

—Sí que era guapa…

Cuando el fotógrafo y su esposa se marcharon, Ciel y Tera notaron un brillito que desprendía la señora. Sebastian y Ciel se miraron.

**·**

—Con permiso—Sebastian entró al estudio de Ciel, en el que también estaba Tera, entregándole una manzanilla que había pedido el chico.

Ciel lo miró mientras terminaba de cargar su pistola y Tera le servía el té. Sebastian se acercó a ambos.

—Los compuestos encontrados en las cenizas y los extraídos del fotógrafo y su acompañante coinciden a la perfección. Óxido de Magnesio. Es lo que queda tras la combustión del Magnesio después de usar el flash para una fotografía—Sebastian mostró un frasco con cenizas.

—¿Una fotografía? —preguntaron Ciel y Tera a la vez, el primero enfadado y la segunda sorprendida.

—También he conseguido información sobre el producto gracias al Señor Lau. Dijo que hace poco llegó un cargamento de magnesio a los Docklands. El envío se hizo a un estudio fotográfico de Londres. Un cargamento entero.

—¡Un cargamento entero es excesivo para usarlo como flash! —exclamó Tera y se puso roja al interrumpir la conversación.

—Um… En efecto. Además, las víctimas tenían algo en común: todas ellas se habían hecho las fotos de su boda —mostró una larga lista— unos días antes de los incidentes, en el…

—Estudio Fotográfico de Turner—dijeron los menores al unísono.

—¡Vamos! Esa pareja conoce la verdad que hay detrás del caso—Ciel se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Entendido—respondieron los sirvientes.

—Ah, Tera —la chica miró a su Joven Amo, del que estaba tan orgullosa— ponte los guantes que te regalé. Te harán falta.

—¿Eh…? Ah, ¡sí!

·

Los tres vieron cómo el ocal ardía. Después de ir a Londres, se habían dirigido directamente allí. Vieron como la mujer hacía explotar la casa y más cosas. Bajaron del coche que los había llevado hasta allí y la persiguieron.

—¡Esa mujer es…!

—La mujer de Turner, el fotógrafo—respondió Sebastian.

—Está corriendo como una loca—señaló la chica, mientras los tres corrían.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, y les lanzó el Magnesio, accionando su cámara poco después.

—¡Felicidad! ¡Felicidad, ¿dónde estás?! —la mujer disparó el flash.

—¡Joven Señor! —Sebastian se lanzó a apartarlo de la explosión, pero Tera llegó antes. Y lo protegió.

—¿Tera?

—… Estoy bien.

—¡Esa cámara es el mecanismo detonador! —exclamó Ciel—. ¡Atrápala, Sebastian!

—_Yes, My Lord_—y Sebastian saltó en dirección a la señora.

—Joven Amo, yo…

—Tera, tú ven cerca de mi.

—Sí.

La señora siguió lanzando esos polvos, mientras la perseguían. Entonces, cuándo entraron a un callejón, algo rojo cayó desde arriba.

Sebastian lo paró inmediatamente con sus cuchillos, pues ese borrón rojo llevaba una motosierra.

—_Rojo_—pensaron Ciel y Tera a la vez. Y se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

—_Ese rojo, ¿dónde lo he visto?_—otra explosión resonó y Ciel salió de sus pensamientos. Sebastian miraba fijamente al sujeto.

—_Ese rojo, ¿a qué me recuerda?_—Tera seguía en sus pensamientos, pero despertó en cuanto Ciel le habló.

—¿Tera?

—¿Eh?—ahora la chica se debatía entre ayudar al de la motosierra o al de negro.

—Usted—dijo tranquilamente/seriamente Sebastian.

—¡Ha llegado la hora de la MUERTE!—gritó Grell.

—Así que es usted quien tira de los hilos, señor Grell—los cubiertos de Sebastian parecían a punto de ceder.

—¡El único hilo rojo del que tiro es del hilo rojo del destino que me une a ti, Sebastian! —exclamó el de pelo rojo mientras abrazaba su motosierra y era pisoteado por Sebastian— ¡Serás malo! ¡¿A qué viene tratarme así?!—preguntó Grell mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—El primero en golpear fue usted—dijo el Mayordomo mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

—¡Pero si yo sólo intentaba cortar la tensión que hay aquí!—exclamó de nuevo el otro en tono de protesta—. Estaba persiguiendo a esa cerda, y vas tú y…

—¿Usted también…?

—¿Este bicho raro es un conocido tuyo?—preguntó Ciel, visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Qu~?

—Es alguien que recolecta las almas de los difuntos. Un Shinigami o…—pero Sebastian fue interrumpido por Tera.

—… Ángel de la Muerte… —tenía los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Señor Grell?

—¿Ángel de la muerte? ¿Conoces a otros parecidos a éste?

—¿Eh~? ¿De qué me conoces, niña de pelo negr-… Un momento… Si tuvieras el pelo azulado… ¿Tera?

—¿De qué me conoce ust-…?

—¡Tera, no hay tiempo!—gritó Ciel.

—¿Debo suponer que ha venido a recoger las Almas de las víctimas del caso…?—preguntó Sebastian, rompiendo la conversación.

—Pero ahora que te he encontrado, Sebastian, el trabajo ha ter~ mi~ na~ do—dijo Grell tocando a Sebastian en el pecho—. Ahora es el momento de tener una aventura amo~

Pero Sebastian se apartó y el Shinigami cayó al suelo. Y, sin saber por qué, a Tera le entraron unas ansias terribles de golpear a Sebastian por ello.

—¡Sebastian, no pierdas el tiempo con este tipo!

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Vamos! ¡Mírame!—gritaba Grell, mientras intentaba abrazar a Sebastian y este se apartaba.

—¡Vamos, Sebastian, Tera!

—Entendido.

Salieron del callejón después de la extraña escena y se encontraron todo en llamas, pero siguieron avanzando. Primero Ciel, seguido por Tera y esta seguida por Sebastian, pero Grell se le cruzó en el camino (de nuevo).

—¡Sebas, si quieres tenerme en tus brazos, tendrás que atravesar estas llam~!—y Sebastian lo pisó.

—Con permiso—dijo Sebastian y continuó corriendo.

Ahora Tera sí que tenía razones. Frenó en seco, puso las manos en el suelo, como para dar una voltereta y, con las piernas, pegó dos patadas a Sebastian, recuperando la normalidad al instante y siguiendo su camino.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sebas-Chan*?!—gritó Grell encolerizado, y reclamándole a Tera. Pero esta ya se había ido.

**·**

Sebastian y Grell veían a varias personas arder, pero seguían avanzando. La mujer caminaba un poco más adelante.

—¡Te encontré!—pero cuando ambos torcían hacia el callejón donde había entrado la esposa de Turner, no había nadie.

—Vaya, ¿la has dejado escapar?—dijo Grell, extrañamente contento.

—Señor Grell, ¿Qué tal si se dedica a hacer su trabajo?—dijo Sebastian con esa sonrisa seductora.

—Oh, soy un cazador que persigue tu amor. ¡Esa es mi tarea más importante~! —y le lanzó un besito a Sebastian— Además, sólo debería cazar un alma.

—¿Sólo una?—en ese momento, Tera apreció tras de ellos.

—¡Quiero ver…! —Grell abrió su registro de almas y Tera se metió entre sus brazos para ver mejor, pues era más baja que ellos.

—Margaret Turner, cinco minutos después de la medianoche. Después de cometer indiscriminados asesinatos en masa, se suicida prendiéndose fuego. Según mi libro, sólo tendré que recoger esa alma y ninguna otra.

—Pero… Cuando los cuerpos se queman, el alma no se puede recoger… —Tera seguía entre los brazos de Grell, sin embrago, este no pareció escucharla.

—¿Y los que han perecido en el incendio?

—¿Sabes? Sus almas se han consumido junto con sus cuerpos…—y Grell le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Tera salió corriendo de allí.

**·**

A los cinco minutos, se encontró con Ciel. Se encontraba justo bajo el Big Ben.

—¿Dónde se ha metido?

—¡Joven Amo!

—¿Eh? ¡Tera! —Ciel se dio la vuelta y la miró. Ambos vieron los polvos que salían de la torre.

—¿Pretende quemarlo todo? —preguntaros ambos al unísono. Y entraron al Big Ben.

En una de las explosiones, Tera volvió a abrazar a Ciel, protegiéndolo. Se levantaron y llegaron a la cima.

—¡Sed felices, sed felices! —gritaba la mujer mientras lanzaba el magnesio.

—Hasta aquí ha llegado—Ciel sacó su revólver y Tera preparó sus puños.

—Así que, ¿vosotros también queréis interferir en mi felicidad?—la mujer sacó la cámara.

—¿De verdad cree que haciendo eso podrá ser feliz?

—¡Sí, eso creo! ¡Él me lo dijo!

—¿_Él?_—pensaron los menores. Otra explosión.

**·**

—¡Joven Señor!—gritó Sebastian, mirando hacia el Big Ben.

—¡Esa cerda! ¿Cuánto ha subido ahí?

**·**

Tera protegía a Ciel como podía. No entendía como Sebastian lo hacía tan bien y tan fácilmente.

—Unos mocosos como vosotros no lo entenderíais! Que te obliguen a casarte con un hombre que no te guste, ¡y que te hace desgraciada!

Tera se puso delante de Ciel, aunque este intentaba quitarla de delante.

—¡Yo quería una apasionada historia de amor con un hombre guapo y bueno? —gritaba la mujer mientras se acercaba— ¡Y quemaré a todo el que se interponga en el camino!

Ahora era Ciel el que reía como un desquiciado.

—Qué tontería. ¡Luche en vez de lamentarse! ¡Deje de quejarse y siga adelante! Si continúa quejándose de su desgracia, ¡no será mejor que un cerdo!

—J-Joven-n Amo…

**·**

—_Renunció a su futuro, sacrificó sus sueños, quedó marcado por una profunda desesperación… Sin embargo, es capaz de romper el pasado, luchando contra el presente sin perder la nobleza_—pensaba Sebastian mientras miraba a Ciel.

— Así, Joven Señor. Ése es el alma que deseo devorar. Y Tera… Ella…—sonrió.

**·**

—Cerdo… Un cerdo… ¡¿Un cerdo?! —la mujer perdía los estribos— ¡Me has llamado cerda, ¿verdad?!

—_Medianoche—_

**·**

—Bueno, si no me doy prisa… —comenzó Sebastian mientras se ponía un guante— esa mujer morirá cinco minutos después de la medianoche, suicidándose.

—Espera, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Mi Joven Señor me ha ordenado que capture a esa mujer, sea como sea—Sebastian terminó de arreglarse.

—Pero ya no queda tiempo, ¿sabes?

—Como sirviente de la Mansión Phantomhive, ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera cumplir con eso? —respondió mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón—. Y bien, ¿vamos, Señor Grell?

Sebastian le tendió la mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién, yo?—el Shinigami se había emocionado.

—Mi Joven Señores poco sociable, creo que no sería un buen modelo fotográfico… Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el Señor Grell como modelo, las fotografías serían impresionantes…

—¿Eh? —a Grell le salían corazones de los ojos— ¡Entonces, te enseñaré mis fotos más sexis!

**·**

Otra explosión. Los menores se habían refugiado tras dos columnas, pero parecía que las explosiones les afectaban igual.

—¡Quemaré a la gente que me llama cerda, sea un hombre, un niño o una niña! —otra explosión y a Ciel se le cayó el parche.

—J-Joven Amo… ¿Qué tien-ne en el ojo… Derecho…? —Ciel negó con la cabeza, indicando que no era un buen momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir jugando? ¡Ven, Sebastian!

**·**

—_Yes, My Lord._

**·**

—¿Hablas con la chica? ¡Estúpido! ¡Vais a morir! ¿Eh? —la mujer se asomó y vio a Sebastian y a Grell subir por la pared— ¿Quiénes son ésos?

—Mi mayordomo y… un pirado—Ciel apareció con Tera detrás de él.

—Al pirado puede llamarlo Grell.

—¿Eh?

—¡Soy un Ángel de la Muerte que está de muerte! —gritó Grell mientras subía.

—¡No te metas! —más explosiones, pero ninguna surtió efecto— ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Por qué no se quema?!

—Usa al Shinigami…—comenzó Ciel, asomándose.

—… como escudo—terminó Tera y miró al chico. Grell llegó a lo alto.

—Ñin… ¿Sabes? Cuánto más se fotografía a una mujer cuánto más madura es, se vuelve más roja y posee un dulzor magnífico—Grell hacía poses—. Dicho de otra forma, se convierte en un fruto maduro, de color escarlata. ¡Ah, que se sale, que se sale! ¡Estoy rebosando! ¡Me desbordo, bla, bla, bla…!

—_¿De qué habla este tipo? Mujeres, cosas dulces y fotografías… Un pirado._

—Hace que me den ganas de morderle—Sebastian se lamió un dedo.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo lamento mucho, Joven Señor.

—¡¿No te he dicho que ardieras?! —Sebastian golpeó la cámara de la mujer, que salió por los aires— ¡No puede ser!

—Cualquier orden que me da mi Joven Señor…—comenzó Sebastian.

—… tengo que cumplirla, sea como sea—terminó Tera, y se colocó junto a Sebastian, delante de Ciel.

—¡¿P-Pero qué demonios sois vosotros?!

—Yo sólo soy un/una simple mayordomo/sirvienta—respondieron Sebastian y Tera.

—¡Yo soy el Mangostán de los Ángeles de la Muerte~! —respondió el Shinigami, y cogió la cámara que había sido lanzada por los aires segundos antes.

—Cuénteme toda la verdad—exigió el Joven Conde.

—Ah… Deberías matarme… Esa persona me dijo que si hacía esto, muchos hombres atractivos se enamorarían de mí—confesó la mujer, llorando.

—¿Quién fue?—preguntó el Mayordomo vestido de negro. La mujer se rodeó de Polvo de Magnesio.

—Un hombre de ojos dorados, él... —la mujer comenzó a arder en llamas.

—¡Es imposible! ¡El alma de esta mujer también se está quemando!

—_Alguien como los Demonios puede interferir en el Registro Cinem-… ¡Tera! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡ni siquiera tú misma lo entiendes!_

—¡Una amor ardiente! ¡Felicidad~! —la ex-esposa del fotógrafo se apoyó en una columna y se consumió mientras reía.

—Espera, aún no me has dicho… —Ciel corría hacia ella, pero Sebastian, previendo la explosión, se lo llevó de allí saltando.

—¡Joven Señor!

Cayeron al suelo.

—Joven Señor, ¿está herido?

—Estoy bien, pero... ¡¿Y Tera?!

—Logró escapar, estoy seguro. Alguien como un S-…—pero Sebastian fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

—Estoy bien, Joven Amo, no tiene de que p-… —Tera vio como Ciel se acercaba a ella con intención de abofetearla y esta cerró los ojos, pero al final, la abrazó.

—Me alegro… —Sebastian emitió un pequeño gruñido.

—¡Es una broma, ¿no?! —gritó el Shinigami tras bajar— ¡¿Cómo ha podido quemarse un alma que iba a recoger?! —revisaba su Libro una y otra vez— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No tiene sentido!

Sebastian sonrió, a su lado, Tera Bufaba por su actitud.

—Bueno, tendré que informar de esto a Will—Grell se acercó a ellos—, así que se tendrá que conformar con esto.

Grell sacó una foto a los tres, con Sebastian a punto de marcharse, Grell sonriente y Tera comiendo una galleta con trocitos de chocolate sacada de quién-sabe-dónde, pero se veía igualmente adorable.

—¡La próxima vez me dejarás que tome fotos nocturnas de nosotros dos, Sebastian! ¡Y Tera, tú también puedes aparecer! _¡Bye, bye, cheri! _—Grell saltó de edificio en edificio y se marchó.

—Joven Señor, me ordenó que capturara a esa mujer, pero… —mostró cenizas.

—Reducida…

—… a cenizas, Joven Amo—las cenizas salieron volando.

—Una mujer que se volvió loca por la codicia cometió estos crímenes… Informaremos de esto a Su Majestad—dijo Ciel, negando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Deseaba ser amada… Lo lejos que pueden llegar los humanos al obstinarse en un único objetivo—Sebastian sonrió.

—Desde luego, es absurdo. Hacer todo esto por algo sin forma y tan ridículo como el amor.

—Es ridículo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bastante. Pero aún quedan cosas que no se han quemado—Tera recogió su parche del suelo y se lo entregó—. Investiguemos a la _Araña. _Puede que haya intervenido de algún modo en este caso.

—Joven Amo, siento la obstrucción en su misión, pero… Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

—Sí Tera, y no va a ser agradable para ninguno.

**·**

Cuándo ya habían llegado a la Mansión, Sebastian y Ciel conversaron durante un tiempo en el despacho del último sobre qué hacer. Decidieron contarle algunas cosas.

—Pasa, Tera—esta entró. Y Sebastian cerró la puerta tras ella, después se colocó tras su Joven Señor.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Para empezar…No es normal, después de saltar desde tan alto… ¿Y qué no te hayas hecho ni un rasguño? ¿Y quién era ese? ¿De qué me conocía? ¡Quiero respuestas! —la chica parecía realmente enfadada.

—…

—¿Joven Señor? —preguntó Sebastian y lo miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en sus dos brazos, pensando.

—Está bien… Díselo.

—Pero…

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar una orden, Sebastian?

—…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —ahora Tera estaba asustada.

—Bien Tera, te explicaré… Sebastian es un Demonio, he hecho un contrato con él y bla bla bla…

—¿Entonces, ese tipo?

—No lo sé, creo que Sebastian lo sabe mejor que yo…—Sebastian la miró con una cara que decía claramente; _hablaremos en privado_.

—Joven Amo, gracias por explicármelo, pero es tarde, debe ir a la cama.

—Um… Creo que tienes razón… Vale… Mañana seguiremos hablando de esto…

**·**

Tera estaba sentada bajo su árbol favorito, sabía que Sebastian iría allí a buscarla. Cuándo vio una luz dirigirse hacia ese árbol, y apagarse en determinado momento, se puso los guantes.

—Ah~ Ahora que sabe que soy un Demonio entenderá que eso no funcionará conmigo, ¿no?

—_¡Maldito Demonio!_

Había vuelto a caer en su trampa. Volví a estar tumbada en el suelo con Sebastian abrazándola.

—Quería decirle que… Los Shinigamis… Bueno, mi Joven Señor conoció a dos, pero no lo recuerda, porque los conoció antes de perder la memoria~ Así que, por favor, no lo mencione. Por cierto… Me he dado cuénta de que tiene unos poderes singulares…

—Y-ya me puede soltar, S-Sebastian…

—¿Hablas en serio~?

Sebastian le quitó la corbata a Tera, el chaleco y las medias. Ella quedó con el cierre del vestido en el cuello un poco abierto, y Sebastian aprovechó para lamer ahí y empezar a bajar a sus piernas.

—Juju… ¿Quién diría que supiese tan bien? —Tera sentía asco y miedo, ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

Y de repente, sin que nadie supiera cómo, una marca apareció en el suelo e hizo retorcerse a Sebastian de dolor. Tera aprovecho para salir corriendo de vuelta a la mansión.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Informe de Sebastian Michaelis 3:**

—**No debo permitir que el Joven Señor siga teniendo encuentros con Tera a solas—**

**Terriblemente importante. Parece que ocurren cosas cuándo yo no estoy vigilando.**

**Undertaker conoce a Tera.**

**Grell conoce a Tera.**

**No le afectan las explosiones. Y sigue siendo entrometida.**

**No encuentro ningún dato de ella en todo Londres. **

**Mañana le pediré a Grell su Libro de la Muerte y comprobaré si es que está rompiendo alguna norma de los Shinigamis o algo así.**

**Hemos tenido que contarle nuestro secreto. Sabe demasiado, también la tendré que eliminar.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su castigo, una luz roja nos ha interrumpido. **

**No sé si la ha provocado ella o alguien más.**

_**-Fin 3-**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Otro capítulo~ Aquí ya se revelan más aspectos del pasado de Tera, realmente espero que os guste~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Un pajarito me ha dicho que ya tienes do Reviews, uno anónimo y uno de **_**Jacquie Doll**_**, ¿es cierto?**

**Ryhen:**** Sip. Al anónimo no puedo contestar, por las normas de la página, pero le agradezco mucho por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y espero que esta historia pronto atraiga más gente~**

**Ryhen:**** Creo que a estas alturas, ya sabéis mucho. El próximo capítulo no traerá mucha información, este tiene demasiada, jaja… Por cierto: Se suponía que este capítulo lo subiría mañana, pero fui buena y lo subí hoy… Ahora sí… Chaíto~**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¡Eh, el adelanto del próximo capítulo!**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Cierto!**

* * *

**_Información no-importante:_**

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**·**

**Adelanto del ****_Capítulo 4: Ese Mayordomo, perdido._**

—**_¡Sebastian, ya sé que eres, deja de dejarme atrás!_**

—**_¡Corre más rápido!_**

—**_¡¿Cómo quieres que corra más rápido que un Demonio?!_**

—**_Relájate… No hay prisa._**

—**_Eh, que las bombas no de desactivan solas y los trenes tampoco se paran solos._**

—_**En realidad, los trenes se paran si les dejas de echar carbón.**_

—_**¡Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero!**_

**·**

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Ese Mayordomo, perdido

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia este basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OcC de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Ese Mayordomo, perdido.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que le contaron a Tera el secreto de Sebastian y Ciel. A veces, cuando los otros sirvientes no miraban, el mayordomo y la chica comenzaban a pelear. Ella lanzaba jarrones y él los recogía, él le lanzaba cuchillos y ella los cogía y los ponía en su sitio. Parecía que estuviesen jugando o algo así. Cada vez que los veía, Ciel suspiraba.

—_Como niños pequeños…_

Durante las comidas o las cenas, se lanzaban miradas de odio, y cuando los sirvientes desaparecían, vuelta a empezar. Sebastian tenía la gracilidad del demonio que era y Tera (aun siendo un poco patosa) no se quedaba a atrás, bueno, quizás un poco. El niño se preguntaba cómo podía hacer cosas como las que hacía Sebastian.

—Joven Amo, su t-… Ahora vuelvo—Tera le servía el té y se marchaba en dirección a la biblioteca o cualquier otro lugar en el que Sebastian estuviera, pues le sonreía desde la ventana.

—¡Tera! Aish—miró por la ventana y los vio en la biblioteca, colocando libros (lanzándoselos) muy animados—. Hay que ver…

También se notó que la actitud de la chica estaba cambiando. Al principio parecía muy nerviosa y asustadiza, pero ahora que sabía que era Sebastian, no dudaba en enfrentarse a él. Cosa que a Ciel no le parecía lógica.

—_Se supone, que, cuándo lo conoces, le tienes más miedo, no menos_—suspiró de nuevo.

Y así pasaron tres días, hasta que Ciel recibió una carta de Su Majestad hablando de un secuestro y algunas cosas más y, por supuesto, no se pudo negar. Obviamente se llevaría a Tera y a Sebastian, pero…

—Tsk… Odio los viajes en tren.

—¿De verdad, Joven Amo? Yo… Nunca he ido en tren, pero creo que me gustará—dijo Tera, sonriente. Estaba maravillada al ver lo bonita y grande que era la estación.

—…—Sebastian la miraba con una mirada de reto, sonriendo. Y ella le envió otra.

—¡Buen viaje, Joven Señor! ¡Parece que será uno muy bueno! —gritó Mey-Rin, entusiasmada.

—Sí.

—Aunque estemos lejos, por favor asegúrense de que todo esté bien atendido—dijo Sebastian, apartando la mirada de Tera.

—_¡Uno-cero a favor de Tera! ¡Esta vez gano! _—pensó Tera, muy feliz.

—¡Ah, es tan agradable viajar en tren! —gritaba Finny y corría de aquí para allá mirando cosas— ¡Espero ir algún día también! ¡Sería genial!

Tera veía venir una catástrofe. Lo sabía.

—_No es bueno tener a un Finny tan contento, puede que se emocione y destruya algo…_

—¡Oye, Finny! ¡No estés molestando a todos! —gritó Baldroy y, como había pronosticado Tera, llegó la catástrofe.

Finny chocó contra una persona que estaba subiendo una caja realmente pesada al tren. Se intentó sujetar, pero tanto la caja como el chico cayeron al suelo. La tapa se desplazó un poco y se abrió, y al señor se le quedaron los dedos bajo la caja.

—¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó Finny mientras se ponía de rodillas.

—¡¿Está usted bien, señor?! —preguntó Mey-Rin, pero cuando estaba a punto de ayudarle a quitar la caja de encima de su mano, alguien se lo impidió.

—¡No toques eso! —gritó una voz que provenía de dentro del tren— ¡Ese tipo es realmente importante para los estudiantes y sus tesis! ¿Sabes en cuanto está evaluada esa cosa? —Tera se acercó y los cuatro miraron al interior.

Era una momia. Mey-Rin se maravilló, mientras los otros tres saltaron hacia atrás. Desde lejos, Sebastian y Ciel observaban.

—Entonces, ¿es eso una momia?—preguntó el menor a su mayordomo. Este se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando.

—Es el auge de un nuevo pasatiempo entres los ricos el recoger antigüedades egipcias. Las momias también son muy valiosos objetos de colección.

—¿Esa cosa es un objeto de colección? —Mey-Rin seguía en el mundo de yupi, mientras Baldroy y Finny seguían asustados. Tera se acercó un poco más para examinarla, pero le cerraron la tapa en las narices, nunca mejor dicho.

—Oh, Señor, perdónalos—un sacerdote se acercó a la momia y rezó. Tenía tatuaje en los brazos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por el mayordomo ni por los otros dos menores.

—¡Date prisa con la carga! —lo volvieron a subir— Llévenlo con cuidado.

—No dejes que su dolor nos haga sufrir—el sacerdote rezó otra vez y un pitido sonó a lo lejos. Eso significaba que partían. La locomotora echó humo y los tres subieron al tren.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Tera justo antes de subir. Los tres la despidieron y las puertas se cerraron.

**·**

—Esto… Joven Amo, ¿qué es eso? —Tera señaló a las ovejas. Ciel suspiró.

—Ovejas.

—Ah… Que nombre tan extraño.

—Como sea—Sebastian le sirvió una taza de té a Ciel, pero este lo ignoró.

—Joven Señor, ¿este té es de su agrado? El aroma del té Williamson & Magor Darjeeling viene exactamente de sus recién cortadas hojas verdes—Ciel lo ignoró de nuevo. La chica estaba a punto de reír. Se había sentado justo al otro lado de la cafetera portátil que había instalado el mayordomo y veía como este intentaba inútilmente que Ciel le hiciera caso.

—Dos-creo, Tera gana~…—murmuró bajito esta y Ciel la miró, divertido. Sebastian hizo como que no la había oído.

—Joven amo, ¿es realmente mucho problema que finja que se trata de un viaje de placer?—preguntó Sebastian mientras miraba a Ciel—. Los delincuentes se darán cuenta.

—_Y… ¡Pam! ¡Directo al orgullo! Esto no le va a gustar al Joven Amo~…_—Tera intentaba, de nuevo, no reír.

—¿Por qué no hace una cara más alegre?—preguntó de nuevo el mayordomo.

—_Oh-oh, Sebastian, eso te va a costar muy caro~…_

—Lo sé—dijo Ciel, enfadado.

—¿Es el asunto de la Familia Trancy el que realmente le molesta tanto?

—No.

—Hey, hey, hey… ¿Familia Trancy? Creo que me perdí…—dijo Tera, mirando al aire.

—Explícaselo tú, Sebastian—después de unos minutos de explicación Tera comprendió.

—Volviendo al tema… Ciertamente, son difíciles de atrapar, pero eso sigue siendo todo por ahora. En este momento, Su Majestad tiene prioridad—Ciel levantó un poco la cortina y vio a un hombre temblando de miedo al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Eh? ¿Joven Amo?—Tera lo miró, confundida.

—Así que ese es Lord Ackroyd. El niño secuestrado es su único hijo—Ciel dejó la cortina.

—Sí. "Si le dice a la policía que lo he tomado como rehén, lo mataré. Suba a bordo del tren para que traiga el rescate." Esas fueron las instrucciones del criminal—respondió Sebastian.

—_Maldito demonio yo-veo-lo-que-me-da-la-gana._

—Un rescate de cinco mil libras, o…—el menor no terminó la frase.

—En otras palabras, quiere decir que es el precio del alma de su hijo lo que está sosteniendo—el mayordomo sonrió.

—El criminal debe estar a bordo de este tren. Yo debo rescatar a los rehenes y capturar a los secuestradores. Es la única forma de tranquilizar el dolor de Su Majestad.

—Entendido—dijeron los sirvientes.

—Joven Amo, esto… Yo…

—¿Sí, Tera?

—¿Podríamos comer algo? Estoy muerta de hambre…

—Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con ganas de comer…—dijo Sebastian, arqueando las cejas y Ciel rió.

—Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, vamos—los tres se levantaron y salieron del vagón. En ese momento cruzaban cerca de un lago precioso.

—_Azul. Rojo. Violeta._

**·**

Entraron al siguiente vagón. Allí había mucha gente hablando y escuchando a un señor que no paraba de hablar.

—¡Un descubrimiento en el siglo adecuado! Soy quién encontró al Faraón de Sumenkukara durmiendo en el Valle de los Reyes, ¿saben? —las mujeres a su alrededor estaban maravilladas por lo que oían. El señor se rió.

—¡Eh! Alguien me ha tocad-…—la chica se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Ciel no la escuchó.

—Estar orgulloso de profanar tumbas, ¿eh? Repugnante—la chica casi escupe el chocolate que estaba comiendo.

—_¡Uno-cero contra el señor feo! ¡Ahí me gusta, Joven Amo! No se podía ser más directo, jaja…_—Tera reía en sus pensamientos, pero intentaba ponerse seria en el exterior.

—Conocí al faraón mientras estaba vivo. Y él no tenía nada de amable virtud—Tera pensó que de qué estaba hablando hasta que se acordó de que era un Demonio con miles de años de antigüedad. En ese momento, el mayordomo volvió a tener esa pose pensativa—. A pesar de que el cadáver ha estado pudriéndose por mucho tiempo, su cara realmente parece bastante diferente.

—¿Estás diciendo que es una falsificación? —preguntaron los menores a la vez y lo miraron.

—¿Podría ser el arqueólogo el criminal que…?

—_Esto empieza a ser muy siniestro…_

—Yo no iría tan lejos—respondió Sebastian.

—_Si claro, y yo soy la Reina Victoria_—pensó Tera, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—El tren salió a las 9:00, de la estación San Pancras. ¡Bla, bla, bla…! —gritaba un señor con un pañuelo n la cabeza, mientras leía la guía de trenes— ¡Oh, esta emoción! ¡Echaba de menos esto! ¡Bla, bla, bla…!

—¿Sólo está leyendo el calendario? —preguntaron los dos de nuevo.

—Parece que en realidad tiene una extraña fijación en el riel—Sebastian sonrió. Ciel siguió caminando, pero sin querer le pegó un pequeño golpe a una bolsa.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —gritó un señor, muy enfadado.

—¿No es usted de Asia, concretamente de Japón? —preguntó Tera tras acercarse.

—A propósito de eso, la envoltura arabesca Furoshiki es realmente impresionante…—dijo Sebastian y Tera estaba a punto de coger el paquete cuándo el hombre lo cogió, alejándolo de ella.

—¡No lo toque! ¡Esta es una importante herencia familiar!—el hombre se intentó apartar.

—_¿Qué podría haber en el interior del envase? ¿Está tratando de ocultar algo?_—pensó Ciel, mientras una señora mayor se le acercaba.

—Sinceramente le pido disculpas, este hombre es terco—dijo la viejecita, inclinándose. Y le mostró unos dulces—. Por favor, tome estas.

—Oh, no, está bien—dijo Sebastian tras él.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Pues bien, ¿y usted, señor? —se lo enseñó a vario señores y todos la rechazaron—. Tome señor.

—¿Eso es comida asiática? —la viejecita se sorprendió— ¿No has escuchado? ¡La cólera parece ser endémica en Asia?

—¡Bastardos! Retiren eso…—el viejecito se dirigió a ellos.

—Basta con eso—el sacerdote se levantó, pero Tera no lo escuchó, pues estaba comiendo su chocolate.

—¡Cállate maldito!

—¡Mírame!

—Los que conocen los viajes largos…

—A las 15:45 el tren…

Y siguieron hablando y gritándose entre ellos. Tera se limpió y al acercarse, los miró estando a punto de reír.

—_¿Un sacerdote con un tatuaje? _—Ciel miró sus manos de nuevo.

—Vaya, vaya…—dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

—Esto se está poniendo muy divertido~…—murmuró Tera, sonriente. Una puerta se abrió al fondo.

—¡Todo el mundo, por favor, cálmese! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Y sentados! —el policía daba vueltas, mientras todos lo miraban— ¡No me extraña que todos estén en la orilla hoy! Ciertamente, viajar en tren cuando…

—Joven Amo… Joven Amo…—Tera llamó a Ciel y este la miró— Voy a por más chocolate, ahora vuelvo.

—Um… Vale…

La chica cerró la puerta.

**·**

—Chocolate, por favor~

—¿Otra barra? Ya te he dado tres…

—¡Es que están muy ricas!

—Está bien, aquí tienes.

—Gracias~…—la chica se sentó en una de las mesas, junto a su Joven Amo, que ya se había sentado junto con el policía y Sebastian.

—La empanada de anguila te hace sentir nostálgico, ¿no? —preguntó el policía mientras comía. Y se relamía—. Trae el sabor de la cocina casera tradicional británica… Ah, fue bastante salvaje allá, ¿no?

—¿Y quién tuvo la culpa de que fuera así? —preguntó Ciel, respondiendo a la pregunta— Más importante, creo que Lord Randall te reprenderá por cenar conmigo—Tera seguía comiendo su barra de chocolate.

—No, no lo hará. Estoy profundizando mi amistad contigo—respondió el policía mientras negaba con el tenedor—. Siempre he escuchado historias de ti de mi hermano gemelo.

—¿Su hermano? ¿Hay otro hombre de sangre caliente como éste?—preguntó de nuevo el chico mirando a sus sirvientes. Sebastian no le respondió y la chica sólo comía su chocolate.

—Sí… Ojalá hubiera podido comer de éstas con mi hermano—dijo el policía mientras giraba su tenedor y comía.

—_Parece que el caso del secuestro sigue sin conocerse_—Ciel miró a un hombre que estaba sentado un poco más allá.

—_¡Espera! No, otro no… Otra presencia como la de Sebastian… ¿Será la del mayordomo de la familia Trancy? ¡Maldita sea!_—Tera estaba tan nerviosa que hasta dejó de comer su chocolate. Los mayordomos se miraron.

—¿Qué es?

—Nada.

—Sebastian…—murmuró Tera.

—_Lo sé, Tera, lo sé._

—Debemos irnos, Joven Señor—Sebastian se levantó. Ciel dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato y se levantó también.

Tera dejó lo que quedaba de la barra de chocolate sobre la mesa donde estaba aquel misterioso señor, como Sebastian le había murmurado.

—¡No debes irte, Ciel! Si no comes lo suficiente, tu estómago se-…—pero el policía se atragantó. Los tres volvieron al compartimento.

—¿Oh? —Claude sonrió y cogió la tableta de chocolate (o sus restos).

**·**

—Parece que hay una gran cantidad de pasajeros sospechosos en este tren—dijeron el mayordomo y la chica a la vez.

—Sí. Un sacerdote con un tatuaje. Un arqueólogo falso. Un gruñón japonés. Un hombre que se excita con la lectura del calendario… Todo el mundo es demasiado sospechoso—Ciel cavilaba.

—La mayoría de ellos también podrían terminar siendo ases-…—Tera tiró a Sebastian de la chaqueta— ¿Sí?

Tera señaló a un hombre tras ellos, que pasó un poco apretado.

—Disculpe—Ciel vio la marca que se hizo cuando se le cayó la caja. Y lo agarró—. Tú eres de la estación de trenes, ¿no? ¿Por qué estás en este tren vestido como un turista…?

—¡Mierda! —el hombre salió corriendo.

—¡Él es el secuestrador! —gritaron Ciel y Tera y los tres corrieron tras él. Desde lejos vieron como soltaba el vagón.

—¡Joven Amo…!

—¡No dejéis que escape, Sebastian, Tera! —Sebastian y Tera saltaron y Ciel se quedó en el otro tren.

—Entendido.

Ambos entraron el el vagón.

—¿Dónde está el niño? —Sebastian apuntó a la cabeza del secuestrador.

—En el tren… Pero da igual, ¡todo va a explotar por las bombas! ¡Cuando el tren se detenga!

—Tenemos diez minutos hasta la próxima parada, Tera.

—Sí—la chica mandó al hombre fuera del vagón, volando y el mayordomo y ella salieron corriendo.

—No hay tiempo que perder—Sebastian corría, obviamente, mucha más rápido que la chica.

—¡Sebastian, ya sé que eres, pero deja de dejarme atrás! —gritaba la chica, quien se quedaba siempre unos metros tras él.

—¡Corre más rápido! —Sebastian sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que corra más rápido que un Demonio?! —gritó Tera, desesperada.

—Relájate… No hay prisa—la chica juraba que si salían de esta, lo estrangularía con sus propias manos. Pero optó por seguirle la broma.

—Eh, que las bombas no de desactivan solas y los trenes tampoco se paran solos—contestó ella, sonriendo.

—En realidad, los trenes se paran si les dejas de echar carbón.

—¡Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —la menor ya lo seguía un poco más cerca.

—¿Ves como tú solita puedes?

—Cállate, ¿quieres?

**·**

Mientras tanto, Ciel corría hacia el compartimento de carga, para rescatar al niño.

Ya había conseguido sacarlo, cuando…

**·**

Sebastian y Tera corría veloces por la ladera de la montaña. Después, saltaron de árbol en árbol hasta aproximarse al cambio de vías.

—¿Es ahí?—preguntó la chica. Sebastian lanzó sus cubiertos, y las palancas cambiaron.

El maquinista estaba sorprendido y a punto de parar el tren, cuando ambos llegaron al vagón del carbón.

—Discúlpenos—dijeron ambos.

—Si este tren se detiene, entonces las bombas de su interior van a explotar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe tirar del freno—dijo Sebastian y los dos se fueron.

—¿Eh? ¡Esperad!—pero ya se habían marchado.

**·**

Ambos entraron en el tren, buscando a Ciel. Pero sólo se encontraron con el policía.

—¿No sois vosotros los sirvientes de Ciel? —preguntó, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—¿Dónde está nuestro Joven Amo/Señor?—preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Fue a ayudar al niño rehén en el compartimiento de carga—murmuró el policía.

—¡Re-Reportándome!—gritó el maquinista, que acababa de entrar y todos lo miraron— ¡Ahora en un punto de cruce ferroviario, nuestra dirección ha cambiado! El nuevo punto de cruce es ahora un puente averiado. Probablemente, caerá sin poder sostener al tren. Lo más probable es que… ¡Nos encontremos en el cielo!

Todos se pusieron histéricos y gritaban.

—Qué hombre tan inútil—murmuró la chica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues bien, será mejor que abandonéis todos el tren. Ahora—el asesino apareció por la otra puerta, apuntando a Ciel con un cuchillo.

—Joven Amo/Señor… Ah… Siempre metiéndose en problemas. Parece que realmente le gusta ser capturado—dijeron ambos al unísono, pero Tera más preocupada que Sebastian.

—¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —preguntó Ciel, notablemente enfadado.

—Yo sabía que tenías que ser tú, asesino masivo Johnny—el sacerdote puso la cara más horrorosa que la chica había visto jamás.

—¡Y me preguntaba dónde podrías haber estado, Jack cuchillo Hayward! —todos los miraron alternativamente— Pero puedes entender, ¿verdad? Lo que sucederá con este niño si el tren no se detiene.

—Bueno, a nosotros también nos gustaría que se detuviera el tren~…—dijo Tera, sonriente y guiñando un ojo.

—Pero desafortunadamente, si el tren se detiene, las bombas plantadas en su interior van a explotar—terminó Sebastian, poniendo una cara triste.

—¿Ah…?

—Y-Y en este compartimento se ha producido un brote de cólera…—dijo el policía, intentando ponerse en pie— ¡Es posible que ya se hayan infectado!

—¿O el tren se detiene y explota, o cae en esa basura de puente, o todos nos morimos de cólera? —preguntó el asesino, sorprendido.

—Exacto. Esto es una crisis hecha y derecha.

—Bueno, muy derecha no es, porque estamos girando, jaja…

—¿Crees que es momento de bromas, Tera?—preguntó Ciel, serio.

—Perdón, Joven Amo, pero es que se e hace muy divertido~

—Sebastian, Tera, rápido haced algo con esta situación. ¡Es una orden! —la chica y el mayordomo se inclinaron y se llevaron la mano derecha al corazón.

—_Yes, My Lord._

—¡Basta! ¡No me importa el cólera o las bombas! ¡Sólo me importa irme de aquí!

—¡Joven Señor! —Sebastian corrió tras él. Casi. El policía lo abrazó.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¡No hay forma de que un simple mayordomo pueda pelear! ¡En casos como este, hay que pedir ayuda y colaborar!

—Ah, ya entiendo, es una historia ideal y cómoda.

—No, no realmente. Yo también solía matar—el sacerdote se quitó la túnica—. ¡Es hora de ajustar cuentas! ¡Pero necesito su ayuda!

—Yo te daré mi vieja espada familiar. ¡Así podrás luchar! —gritó el anciano.

—Pues déjenme a mí las bombas—dijo el arqueólogo. Todos se sorprendieron. Tera seguía a lo suyo, ignorando a los demás, tomando un refresco de algo que había por allí.

—¡Este punto es importante! ¡Puedes cambiar las líneas de pico alto! Si lo haces, bla, bla, bla… ¡Tendremos 20 minutos de tiempo! —todos estaban muy animados.

—¡Esto es bueno! ¡Podremos salir ilesos de esta!

—¡Sí! —pero Tera movió la cabeza diciendo que no y se acercó a Sebastian.

—No es necesario, gracias por la intención. Pero nosotros dos somos suficientes—dijeron ambos, sonriendo y salieron por la ventana.

—_Bye, bye, Darling_*—dijo la chica antes de salir.

—¡Esperad! —pero ellos ya se habían ido.

Cuando llegaron arriba, vieron al asesino muy adelantado.

—Ah… Por favor, no zarandee a mi Joven Amo como si fuera un muñeco, es realmente molesto…—Tera hizo un gesto como para alejarlo de ella y los siguió. Llegaron por fin junto al asesino.

—¡De verdad sois persistentes! —gritó este.

—Denos a nuestro Joven Amo/Señor—dijeron Sebastian y Tera y extendieron las manos. Como estaban de espaldas, no vieron el puente.

—Oh, está bien, Sólo espera allí. Ahí mismo. Tú, niña, un poco más a tu izquierda—dijo el asesino, creyendo que ya había ganado—. _Se siento mal por la niña, por lo que, si se pone ahí, le dará un leve golpe que no la matará_—pensó, muy confiado.

—Vamos—dijo Tera, comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡Gané! —y el asesino se agachó, pero Sebastian rompió el puente sin hacerse absolutamente nada. Tera se dio un leve golpe, pero parecía que no le había pasado nada— ¡QUÉÉ!

—Venga acá, Joven Señor—Sebastian le tendió una mano a Ciel y Tera lo miró, preocupada. El asesino estaba en estado de shock.

—Mo-Monstruos…—Sebastian lo cogió por el cuello y le sonrió.

—Pues bien, Señor Asesino, buen viaje—y lo lanzó—. Después de esto viene la bomba.

Sebastian salió corriendo. Agarró el techo del vagón comedor, donde estaba la bomba.

—¡Espérame, Sebastian! —gritó Tera, pero Ciel le agarró la pierna.

—No.

—¿Eh? V-Vale…—Sebastian lanzó el techo por los aires y explotó. Tera lo miró seriamente.

—¡Tú! Si los clientes se dan cuenta…—le reclamó Ciel, con Tera sentada a su lado.

—Todo está bien, era el techo del vagón comedor. Y ese cliente… Y ahora, lo que sigue es…

—El puente—respondió Tera. Sebastian saltó del tren no sin antes murmurarle algo a la chica.

—Joven Amo, agárrese a mí—dijo Tera, mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—el chico miró hacia delante y vio a Sebastian parando el tren. Abrazó a Tera y el frenazo llegó. Por suerte, a ninguno les pasó nada.

Cuando el tren se paró, los dos bajaron. Tera un poco avergonzada.

—Apenas a tiempo… Pero lo lograste de alguna manera.

—Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿Qué haría si no puedo poner fin a un nivel de crisis como éste? —respondió Sebastian, cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos y tendiendo una mano al chico.

Ciel la aceptó y Sebastian lo cogió en brazos. Se acercaron a la gente que ya había bajado del tren.

—¡Q-Qué maravilloso, mayordomo! —exclamó como pudo el policía.

—Oh, ¿es el cólera? —preguntaron Ciel y Tera a la vez— Todos los pasajeros podrían ya estar infectados.

—Por favor, no se preocupen por eso—dejó a Ciel en el suelo—. Lo único que alivia su dolor de vientre está justo aquí.

—No existe cura para el cólera, por lo que yo sé—dijo Ciel.

—Y no la hay. Esto es sólo un fármaco gastrointestinal.

—¿Gastrointestinal?

—La mezcla entre anguilas y ciruelas no va nada bien… ¿Es eso Sebastian?

—Exacto, Tera.

—¡Curado! ¡Estoy curado! —después el policía se puso a dar vueltas y a bailar.

—Ya era demasiado difícil de soportar—susurró Ciel, derrotado.

—Mayordomo, en realidad no sólo eres un ordi-…

—Yo sólo soy un simple (demonio de) mayordomo—contestó, sonriendo.

**·**

Tera siguió a Sebastian. Cuando se movía así no tramaba nada bueno.

Observó como hablaban, pero sin entender qué decían y cómo el misterioso señor le entregaba un sobre a Sebastian. Ciel llamó a Tera para que fuera hacia ellos.

—_Así que sólo eres un simple mayordomo, ¿eh? Um… Las cosas se van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora._

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, Tera estaba al lado de Ciel, observando la cinta blanca que habían encontrado en su mano cuando apareció en el río.

—Como era de esperarse, ayer fue realmente agotador—Ciel bebió su té y Sebastian le entregó una carta junto con el periódico.

—¿Eh? —Tera se acercó.

—¿Qué es esto?—el chico cogió la carta.

—Es una invitación para un baile en la casa Trancy.

—¿Qué has dicho? —ambos se miraron por un rato— Trancy…

—Joven Amo… ¿Nosotros también iremos?

—Por supuesto.

—_Joven Amo…_

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Informe de Sebastian Michaelis 4:**

**Ahora que ya sabe nuestro secreto, seguiré desconfiando, pero supongo que está siendo de ayuda.**

**Mi Joven Señor ha sido invitado al baile en la mansión Trancy… Que no le pase nada malo.**

**Por fin conoceremos a Trancy.**

**Todavía no he averiguado nada sobre Tera.**

**-Hablar con Grell cuanto antes-**

**Ha cambiado su actitud, ya habla más relajada.**

**Pero eso no siempre es bueno~…**

_**-Fin 4-**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Holi, holita vecinito~ Este capítulo fue el más divertido de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Por cierto, ya tengo nombre para el One-Shot, pero no lo diré hasta que lleguemos al último capítulo, muajajaja~ **

**-Aclaraciones:**

***B_ye, bye, darling_: Haciendo referencia al "_Bye, bye Cheryl!_" de Grell.**

***(Anterior Capítulo) _Sebas-Chan:_ Lo puse así porque queda como... Frase muy típica de Grell que no se puede quitar~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, este capítulo fue corto, por lo que veo…**

**Ryhen:**** Si, hermanito, pero ha servido para recordar una cosa importante~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Ok, agradecimientos~ Gracias a **_**CieloFujoshi**_** por sus Reviews, por darle a Follow y a Favourite, ya te hemos contestado por privado~**

**Ryhen:**** Y a los que leéis esta historia en la sombra, gracias también y animaos a dejar Review xD**

**Vaishyuu:**** Ya ahora tocan las cosas tristes: 1º- Posiblemente, este capítulo lo subamos o el Jueves o el Domingo, porque el Viernes puede que no nos será posible y la Semana que viene igual, pero ahí será imposible subirla el Viernes o el Jueves.**

**Ryhen:**** Por cierto, sentimos los fallos del capítulo anterior, no tuvimos tiempo de revisarlo~ Ni este, jeje… PD: ¡Hermano, deja de dar malas noticias y pasemos al adelanto del capítulo! D:**

* * *

**_Información no-importante:_**

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**·**

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 5: Ese Mayordomo, discursión.**_

_**—¡No vayas hacia allí! ¡No eres como Sebastian, no puedes hacer cosas que él!**_

—_**¡No quiero que me dejeis atrás! ¡No quiero que me cuides tanto!**_

—_**Pero es por tu bien…**_

—_**¡Me da igual! Joven Amo, pero daría mi vida por ti y no debería ser a revés.**_

—_**Comprendo… **_

_**—... Joven Amo...**_

_**—Por cierto… Buen disfraz…**_

—_**Gracias…**_

**·**

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Ese Mayordomo, discusión

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OcC de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Ese Mayordomo, discusión.**_

Ciel se encontraba en su escritorio, pensando sobre los días pasados y revisando unos documentos. Realmente todo era muy extraño. Y él tenía la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo, que había algo que no conseguía recordar. Y Tera ahora se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía.

—_¡Sólo ha sido un abrazo! Uf, no entiendo a las mujeres_—Ciel suspiró.

En ese momento, alguien petó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Tera entró con una bandeja sobre la mano derecha que, al darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, casi se le cayó, pero consiguió atraparla con el pie.

—Ah, hola Tera.

—Buenos días, Joven Amo—la chica se percató del rostro ceñudo de Ciel—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tera… ¿A veces no te ocurre que crees que te has olvidado de algo? —preguntó el chico y ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Sí… Pero yo recuerdo algunas cosas, como, por ejemplo… Un pequeño libro… Una especie de arma… Y según me han contado, también algo de unas plumas y el fuego que tienen que ver con esta cinta—la chica sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Ciel. Este casi se cae de la silla.

—…

—¡Joven Amo! ¿Está bien? Está pálido…—la chica se acercó a él, un poco sonrojada debido a que recordó el abrazo de hace unos días.

—E-Estoy bien…

—_Espero que recupere muy pronto sus memorias…_

—Pero… Tera. Antes de esos recuerdos también sé que hubo otros, tapados por algo. Algo con lo que Sebastian tiene que ver—la chica dejó el té y el pastel sobre la mesa.

—N-Nos vemos esta noche, Joven Amo—salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Tera, porqué… ¿Por qué te comportas así? —Ciel suspiró—. Espero que muy pronto, ambos sepamos que pasa…

**·**

—Ah, Tera, estás ahí—Sebastian se acercó a la chica, que estaba en el gran balcón que dejaba ver el jardín.

—Ah, hola Sebastian—la chica se giró, pues estaba mirando el jardín.

—Hoy vendrán al baile un par de antiguos conocidos que el Joven Señor no recuerda. Te ruego que ayudes a que no descubra que ha olvidado _algo_.

—Por supuesto, Sebastian. Por cierto, ¿tú te vas a disfrazar?

—¿Eh? No, lo siento, pero el deber de un mayordomo es siempre proteger a su Señor. Pero supongo que tú sí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sé exactamente de qué…—Sebastian la miró, analizándola de los pies a la cabeza y luego se quedó pensativo. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya te ayudo yo.

—¿Enserio? Vaya… Gracias, Sebastian. Pero recuerda que la competición continúa~

—Ah… Veo que tú no cambias, ¿eh?

—Sólo recuérdalo.

—Está bien, ahora acompáñame.

—Encantada, _My Lord_—Tera rió. Sebastian sólo sonrió.

**·**

—¡Un baile~! ¡Un baile~! ¡Esta noche hay un baile de disfraces~! —Finny cantaba muy contento en la parte de adelante, junto con Baldroy y Mey-Rin, mientras Sebastian, Tera y Ciel viajaban cómodamente en la de atrás.

—¡Que ganas tengo! —exclamó May-Rin, sonriente.

—Dijeron que si íbamos disfrazados, los sirvientes también podríamos asistir. Es muy amable y comprensivo ese… Eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿T… T-Trompeta? —Baldroy siguió pensativo unos segundos más.

—¡Es Lord Trancy! —dijo la pelirroja, cantarina.

—Alois Trancy… ¿Dijiste que el anterior Conde Trancy murió hace tres años, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ciel a Sebastian y Tera sólo escuchó la conversación, mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Sí.

—Hace tres años…—parecía que Ciel estaba recordando algo muy tenebroso para él, porque estaba tiritando. Tera lo miró, compasiva—. Cuando Alois era un niño, le secuestraron y desapareció durante mucho tiempo—el chico cerró su único ojo visible—. Pero regresó, poco antes de morir su padre. Y junto a él, un misterioso mayordomo, ¿es así? —Ciel miró a Sebastian.

—Sí—Tera observó que de repente, todo a su alrededor, excepto esa conversación, era muy interesante.

—Ya he oído esa historia en alguna parte…—dijo Sebastian y murmuró Tera. La parte irracional de la mente de la chica (la que decía cosas extrañas), se había vuelto a activar sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Es bastante común—Ciel también miró hacia otro lado. Sebastian lo miró fijamente.

—_Claro, tan común como un tigre asaltando el Banco Nacional_—la chica suspiró.

**·**

Llegaron a la Mansión Trancy. Era enorme, de un color marrón oscuro-claro. Color que Tera odiaba. El carruaje los dejó a los tres en la puerta.

—Bueno, nosotros iremos por la entrada de servicio—dijo Baldroy.

—¿No debería ir yo ahí también, Joven Amo? —preguntó la chica, que estaba a la derecha de Ciel.

—No—respondió este, cortante.

—Hasta luego, señorito—Mey-Rin se despidió.

—¡Espere a ver nuestros disfraces! —gritó Finny mientras se alejaban.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta y cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de llamar, la puerta se abrió sola. Un mayordomo de negro y con gafas apareció frente a ellos.

—El Conde Ciel Phantomhive, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayordomo. Y se inclinó ligeramente—. Esperábamos su llegada. Soy el mayordomo de esta casa, Claude Faustus.

—_Este es el que entregó el sobre a Sebastian… Tengo un mal presentimiento… Él también tiene el aura de Sebastian… ¿Otro demonio? Que mala suerte tengo_—la chica se quedó paralizada, analizándolo.

—Pasen, por favor—Tera dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió aún más con un sonido chirriante. Ciel entró, pero Sebastian y Tera se quedaron atrás. El primero miró algo que había sobre la puerta y ella lo imitó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ciel, girándose.

—Ah—Claude se fijó en la telaraña que había sobre la puerta—. La araña figura en el escudo de la familia Trancy, de modo que nuestra costumbre es no matarlas—explicó.

—Entiendo—respondió Sebastian.

—Según tengo entendido —interrumpió Tera—, si se la intenta barrer, se agarrará al cepillo y se quedará en él—la chica sonrió y Michaelis también. Claude hizo como que nunca habían hablado.

—Adelante—se volvió a inclinar. Ciel se paró y sus sirvientes también.

—¿Eh? —a Ciel eso le recordaba a algo. Él se acordaba de haber estado antes allí… Sebastian lo agarró por detrás y Ciel se apoyó en él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Joven Señor? —Sebastian no parecía preocupado en absoluto, pero la chica sí.

—¡No es nada! —el menor siguió avanzando. La chica lo miró de nuevo, mucha más preocupada—. ¿Supone un problema que me acompañen ellos?

—Como desee—respondió Claude, levantándose.

—Vamos.

—Sí—respondieron Sebastian y Tera al unísono.

—Perdone, pero, por desgracia, mi señor se encuentra ausente por unos negocios, sin embargo, volverá justo a tiempo para el baile—el mayordomo cerró la puerta y a la chica le pareció que había entrado en una jaula.

—Entiendo.

—He preparado algo de té en el salón. El resto de los invitados ya están allí—Claude se volvió a inclinar.

—_¿A este tipo le gustan las reverencias o qué?_—Tera se reía de él internamente.

—¿El resto?

**·**

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar al llegar a su habitación provisional, los tres bajaron al salón. Sebastian abrió la puerta y Tera pudo oír unos pasos muy familiares. Sonrió.

—¡Ciel! —Elizabeth se tiró encima de Ciel en cuanto lo vio, mientras Paola se inclinaba.

—¡Elizabeth! —Ciel se sorprendió y ella parecía molesta ahora. Era asombroso como podía cambiar de expresión tan rápidamente.

—Oye, llámame Lizzy, ¿recuerdas? —la chica lo agitó un poco.

—¿No llega un poco tarde, Conde? —Tera escuchó esa voz que había conocido cuando el río se desbordó. Se giró y vio a un hombre con una mujer muy parecida a él sentada encima.

—¿Lau? —los cinco se acercaron— ¿Vosotros también estáis invitados? Lo que significa…—Ciel miró hacia los lados.

—¿Qué pasa, Joven Amo/Ciel? —preguntaron Lizzy y Tera a la vez.

—Nada. Creía que Madame Red vendría, pero no está—todos pusieron expresiones tristes, a excepción de Sebastian y Tera. Al primero porque le daba igual y la segunda porque no sabía de quién hablaban.

—¿Qui-…? —pero Sebastian le tapó la boca a Tera.

—Es la clase de persona que haría cualquier cosa para no perderse estos eventos—siguió buscando algo en el salón.

—Ah, bueno, respecto a eso…—comenzó Lau, pero la Elizabeth se puso entre él y Ciel y agitó los brazos nerviosamente. Paola se acercó a ella.

—Cálmese, señorita Elizabeth, por favor…—Tera también se acercó a ella.

—¡Ciel! —un extranjero se acercó a Ciel corriendo y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba y repetía su nombre. Tera, creyendo que era alguien que venía a hacerle daño, casi lo manda a volar, pero fue detenida por Sebastian.

—¿Eh? —Lau se sorprendió y la joven prometida de Ciel se puso aún más nerviosa.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Ciel se intentó alejar de él, pues lo consideraba un extraño—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué quién soy? No me… recuerdas... No me…—se despegó cinco segundos de él y luego lo volvió a abrazar.

—¡Que me sueltes! —gritaba Ciel, pero sólo seguía llorando.

—Esa persona no será…—comenzó Elizabeth y Sebastian se acercó a ella.

—Sí, es el príncipe Soma—murmuró Sebastian a la chica, mientras Tera se acercaba para escuchar.

—¡A este paso, todo se echará a perder!

—¡Cierto! —Tera apoyó a Lizzy.

—No se preocupe—el mayordomo sonrió—. _Ese hombre_ está con el príncipe Soma y no lo permitirá.

—¡No, por favor, Alteza! —un hombre de pelo blanco se acercó, y liberó a Ciel, quién, aliviado, retrocedió.

—¡No! ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! —el príncipe seguía retorciéndose.

—¡¿Quién es éste?! —ambos mayordomos se miraron y sonrieron, cómplices.

—Perdónenos. Este hombre el el vigésimo sexto hijo del Rey Nawab, de la provincia de Bengala, el Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar.

—¿Y por qué este príncipe me mira y se pone a llorar? —Ciel preguntó exactamente lo que quería saber Tera.

—¡Ciel! —intentó de nuevo abrazarlo— Por fin… ¡Por fin nos vemos!

—Es que se ha emocionado. Los juguetes de su compañía son muy raros en nuestro país.

—_Ya veo, ya_—pensó Tera y levantó su pulgar mentalmente.

—¡Los recuerdos no desaparecerán!

—_¿Recuerdos? Como los míos…_

—Es que esos juguetes le recuerdan a un viejo amigo suyo…

—No importa lo que ocurra, nuestra amistad-…—pero el príncipe volvió a ser interrumpido.

—¡Esa persona es muy importante para el Príncipe! Muy… Importante… ¡Desgraciadamente… Alteza! —el mayordomo también comenzó a llorar y ambos lloraron abrazados.

—¡Agni! —cayeron al suelo.

—No tienen remedio—Sebastian suspiró.

—Joven Amo, vayamos a su habitación. Debemos prepararnos para el baile—Tera sonrió y los tres se marcharon.

—Vamos, vamos—Michaelis los apresuraba y empujaba a Ciel.

Los llorones se quedaron… Bueno, llorando. Elizabeth se sentó en un sillón.

—¡Este baile va a ser muy divertido!

**·**

Los trillizos conducían a los tres de la Mansión Phantomhive a su habitación.

—Qué gente más extraña—dijo Ciel de repente.

—Los extranjeros son extraños—respondió Tera y se encogió de hombros. El chico suspiró y miró uno de los cuadros. Y comprendió que él ya había estado allí antes. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Sebastian, investiga a fondo esta mansión, mientras tanto, Tera, no te separes de mí. ¿Entendido?

—Como desee.

—Sí—a Tera más que una orden para protegerse a sí mismo, le pareció una orden para protegerla a ella. Y eso la molestaba.

**·**

Llegaron a la habitación. Primero se cambió Ciel y salió vestido de capitán. Tera entró después y les pidió que fueran bajando, diciendo ella bajaría enseguida. Los dos se marcharon al baile.

Todo estaba muy animado. Elizabeth estaba vestida de india y Paola de egipcia. El Príncipe Soma y Agni vestían de Sherlock Holmes y Watson, respectivamente. Lau y Ran Mao vestían como en el antiguo (y el nuevo) Japón. Las otras personas también estaban disfrazadas y era raro ver parejas tan extrañas, como Julio César e Isabel de Castilla, o como Afrodita y el Sombrerero Loco, venido nada más y nada menos que del "_País de las Maravillas"_, un país imaginario sólo existente en un libro de unos veinte años atrás llamado "_Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_" libro que primero escandalizó a todo el mundo, pero que después encantó.

—¡Ciel, ponte esto! —Lizzy se acercó a él con una pluma. Él aceptó y ella se la puso en el sombrero mientras sonreía—. ¡Te queda genial!

—¡Chan, chan! —Paola, que estaba un poco alejada de ellos, agitó sus cascabeles.

—¿No lleva ningún disfraz, Príncipe? —preguntó Lizzy.

Los menores lo observaron. No llevaba nada inusual. Hasta sus anteriores ropas eran más excéntricas que esas.

—Es un traje de Sherlock Holmes—respondió él.

Se escucharon pasos.

—¡Joven Señor! —gritaron tres voces provenientes de detrás de ellos.

—¡Somos los "_Tres Mosqueteros Demoníacos Chinos_"!—gritó entusiasmado Baldroy.

—_¡El Mono Mágico!_—exclamó Finny.

—_¡Vamos a Gandhara!_—dijo Mey-Rin.

Lizzy se sorprendió, pero sonreía y el Príncipe Soma no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran.

—También le hemos preparado un disfraz para usted, Joven Señor—sacaron un traje de quién sabe dónde—. ¡Tachán!

Enseñaron un traje de monje. Ciel puso una mueca de profundo fastidio.

—A juzgar por su expresión, diría que la respuesta es "No"—dijo una voz femenina tras de él.

—¡Tera! —Lizzy y Ciel se giraron. Y no podían creer lo que veían.

La chica llevaba un precioso vestido negro palabra de honor, que casi le llegaba a las rodillas y las tres horquillas que llevaba normalmente habían sido sustituidas por una sola, con una calavera de color blanco. También llevaba unas medias hasta donde terminaba el vestido, y unos botines hasta la rodilla casi, todo en negro. Por supuesto, no podían faltar unas pequeñas alitas en la parte de atrás y una gargantilla negra en la garganta, todo junto con unos guantes parecidos a los que siempre portaba, pero en negro.

—¡Whoaaaa! ¡Tera, estás increíble! —dijo Lizzy y la hizo girar junto con ella. Ciel sentía algo dentro de él. ¿Celos? No, no era eso, era como si quisiera proteger a la chica de todos los que la miraban, hasta de Sebastian. Cuando la chica se empezó a marear, le pidió a Elizabeth que parara.

—Ah~… Sabía que eso te quedaría bien, Tera—dijo Sebastian mientras sonreía.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Sebastian—ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y Elizabeth y Paola los miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis.

—Um… ¿Cómo decías? Ah, sí… Uno-Cero, Sebastian gana~

—Bah—la chica suspiró y fue a dar una vuelta por la sala, siempre pegada a las ventanas. Se sentía con urgencia de salir de allí en cuanto ocurriera algo malo. Lau miraba a Ciel desde lejos.

—Tengo la sensación de que esta noche la fiesta será divertida, ¿verdad, Ran Mao? —dijo Lau mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de la chica. Esta asintió. Sebastian subió a la habitación.

**·**

Ciel y Tera hablaban un poco alejados del resto y ella estaba a punto de seguir a Sebastian.

—Joven Amo, sé que me dijo que permaneciera junto a usted, pero si Sebastian está peleando o algo parecido, yo tengo que ir.

—No, tú te quedarás conmigo. Sebastian está on otro _Demonio_, por lo cuál, es algo de un nivel mucho mayor y no podemos intervenir.

—Joven Amo, lo siento, pero tengo que ir—respondió ella y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¡No vayas hacia allí! ¡No eres como Sebastian, no puedes hacer cosas que él! —Ciel estaba realmente preocupado. Había algo en esa chica que lo hacía preocuparse por ella.

—¡No quiero que me dejéis atrás! ¡No quiero que me cuides tanto! —la chica intentó soltarse.

—Pero es por tu bien…—Ciel aflojó el agarre.

—¡Me da igual! Joven Amo, lo siento, pero daría mi vida por ti y no debería ser al revés—la chica lo miraba con tristeza.

—Comprendo…—Ciel bajó la mano.

—... Joven Amo...—no sabía por qué había discutido con él, ahora ambos se sentían idiotas.

—Por cierto… Buen disfraz…

—Gracias…—ahora estaba algo sonrojada.

Ciel se alejó de ella con marcha fúnebre.

Poco después, mientras Tera estaba sentada, hablando con Lady Elizabeth, los sirvientes se vieron en el deber de "demostrar" que eran buenos sirvientes.

—¡Vamos Tera! ¡Demostrémosles que nosotros también somos buenos! —gritó Mey-Rin.

—Esto… No creo que haga falt-…—pero ella ya se había marchado. Y el caos reinó en el salón.

Baldroy cortó sin querer una mesa al intentar cortar la comida. A Finny se le cayeron unas botellas sobre una alfombra. A Mey-Rin casi se le caen los platos.

—Sólo quería cortar esto…—se disculpó Baldroy.

—¡Sólo intentaba llevar esto! —Finny comenzó a llorar.

—¡Ah, uhoooo! —la chica hacía malabarismos con los platos. Los trillizos se miraron entre sí y cada uno se dirigió a hacer una cosa.

El primero limpió los restos de comida y cambió la mesa por otra.

El segundo quitó la alfombra y las botellas rotas y las cambió por otras.

El tercero recogió los platos de Mey-Rin y los dejó en su lugar.

—Q-Qué buenos son…—murmuró Baldroy.

—¡Vaya, increíble!

—Muchas gracias—Mey-Rin se inclinó.

—Os lo dije—Tera tomó un sorbo de su té. Ella ya había presentido que esos tres eran Demonios. Y eso lo acababa de confirmar.

—¿Estás bien? —el Príncipe Soma y Elizabeth se acercaron a Mey-Rin.

—_Uf, cuántos Demonios juntos. Se me pone la piel de gallina. Que excitante…_—la chica bebió de nuevo de su taza y vio como a Ciel se lo llevaba una chica de cabellos rubios—_. Esto no me gusta… Da igual que hallamos discutido, es mi deber protegerlo_—estuvo a punto de seguirlos cuando una mano agarró su brazo y tiró de ella hacia un pasillo vacío.

—Ven, tengo que hablar contigo—la mujer la siguió arrastrando. Llevaba precioso vestido negro brillante.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tera logró soltarse, pero ya estaban muy lejos de la fiesta— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Hannah. Soy la sirvienta de esta casa. Tu… Tu alma…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi alma? ¿Ahora todos los Demonios la quieren comer también, como la de mi Joven Amo? —la chica tenía lo puños apretados.

—No. Es sólo que… Déjalo. No importa.

—¿Qué quieres, _Demonio_? —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Sígueme.

Tera la siguió corriendo por pasillos y más pasillos todos llenos de antorchas y de puertas iguales. A veces parecía que andaban en círculos, hasta que vio por un pasillos (paralelo al que estaban ahora y que se podía ver por las ventanas) a su Joven Amo, Ciel. Ella sintió un gran impulso de seguirlo, pero parecía que Hannah lo hacía por ella. Lo seguían a través del ventanal.

—¡Joven Amo! —Tera intentaba gritar, pero era inútil, él no la escuchaba. Sin embrago, se podía ver a kilómetros que estaba sufriendo. Y mucho, por lo que parecía.

—Por favor, no te distraigas.

—¡Pero, él…!

—Simplemente sígueme—ahora Hannah torció a la izquierda, por lo que, si la seguía, no podría ver a su Joven Amo.

—¡Oh, maldita sea…! —tras unos segundos de indecisión, Tera la siguió—. Lo siento, Joven Amo…

Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que estaba cerca del jardín. Tanto, que hasta tenía una puerta para salir a él. Entraron. Era una habitación llena de flores azules o violetas. Una mezcla maravillosa.

Hannah se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

—Esta es mi habitación… Veo que te gusta…

—¡Dime lo que me querías decir ahora mismo!

—Está bien, que impaciente… Verás… Tú…

El ruido de la lluvia se escuchaba en la cabeza de Tera, incapaz de asimilar lo que Hannah le había dicho.

—¿Qué yo… Qué…?

**·**

Ciel había llegado a la cocina, más concretamente a la despensa. Entró en ella. Todo le era familiar, pero… ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Conozco esta mansión? No, no es posible. Seguiré por aquí. ¡No necesito a Sebastian ni a Tera para nada!_

Escuchó unas voces un su cabeza y comenzó a recordarlo todo. Caminó por la despensa, hasta encontrar lo que quería. Pero sólo consiguió más dolor de cabeza y tirar los frascos. Salió corriendo de la mansión, siguiendo el camino que ahora recordaba, dando exactamente los mismo pasos que Sebastian… Hasta salir al jardín. Se internó en el bosque y paró a descansar apoyado en un árbol.

—¿Qué pasa? —una voz conocida sonó delante de él y Ciel levantó la cabeza. En la oscuridad una sombra se movía, acercándose cada vez más—. ¿Sufres? ¿Te duele? Si duele, te lameré y te sentirás mejor. La herida, claro…

Era la chica que le había intentado limpiar la chaqueta. Pero Ciel sabía muy bien quién era en realidad.

—Detén esta farsa. ¡Detén esta farsa, Alois Trancy! —la chica sonrió.

—Así que lo has descubierto. Qué aburrido—Alois se quitó la peluca.

—Supuse que vendrías a buscarme si me encontraba solo.

—Entonces, ¿me has seguido a propósito? —el Conde Trancy parecía contrariado—. Pero…

Los trillizos aparecieron y de detrás de un árbol salió Claude Faustus con una persona en sus brazos, aparentemente desmayada.

—No deberías subestimarme—Sebastian salió detrás de él.

—Reitero las palabras de mi Joven Señor. Creo que se lo advertí, señor Claude.

—Pero… ¿Quién es…? ¡¿Tera?! —Ciel miraba a la chica horrorizado y asqueado— ¡Aparta tus manos de ella!

—Sólo quería hablar contigo en un sitio tranquilo y, gracias a ella, tengo la garantía de que te quedarás aquí—Trancy sonrió, mientras miraba a Tera—. ¿Sabes qué? Esta chica tiene también los ojos azules. Azules como los tuyos. Azules como con los que me voy a fusionar.

—Has organizado un baile de disfraces, te vistes así… ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —preguntó Ciel.

—Te quiero a ti—respondió el chico rubio en un tono exageradamente meloso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el chico se impacientaba.

—Que te necesito sólo a ti. Eso es todo, Ciel Phantomhive—de nuevo ese tono meloso en las dos últimas palabras—. Si te niegas, mataré a todos lo que hay en la mansión. Y a ella—señaló a Tera, quién parecía tener una pesadilla, pues se revolvía de un lado para otro. He preparado un espectáculo. Cuando empiece, todos morirán. Incluidos aquellos que te importan. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El viento se agitaba entre las copas de los árboles. Y, para la sorpresa de Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive sonrió. Y Sebastian Michaelis también.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿En serio? ¿Y ella?

— Sí. Hazlo, si puedes. Ella se sabe cuidar sola. Y con respecto a los demás… Ump. Yo también tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

—¿Qué? Te responderé. Si te arrodillas ante mí y meneas la cola—se dio la vuelta e hizo un movimiento de caderas.

—Me pregunto quién de los dos meneará la cola al final.

—Me gusta tu osadía, pero no deberías actuar de forma tan arrogante sólo porque tu mayordomo sea un poco habilidoso—señaló a Claude—. ¡Mi Claude es mucho mejor! ¡Claude!

—Entendido—el mayordomo sacó un baúl parecido al que usó Sebastian para transportar a Ciel, pero algo más grande y de color negro—. ¿Te suena, mayordomo? —Sebastian gruñó. Claude metió a Tera en el baúl cuidadosamente y lo cerró con una llave de plata pequeña que luego se colgó al cuello. Los menores sonrieron, porque ahora todo se había hecho más divertido, pues había una vida en juego y ninguno quería perderla.

Ambos se enseñaron sus respectivos símbolos. Alois Trancy sacó la lengua y Ciel Phantomhive apartó el pelo de sus ojos.

—Lo sabía, tú también lo tienes. Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad, Sebastian? Según nuestro contrato, tendrás que trabajar para mí. Me protegerás y no me matarás, hasta que haya logrado mi objetivo.

—Por supuesto. Desde aquel día, he sido su fiel sirviente. Si así lo ordena, concederé todos sus deseos, hasta el día en el que finalice el contrato y reclame su alma—dijo Sebastian, bajando cada vez más el tono, hasta casi susurrar.

—Buena respuesta—Ciel sonrió.

—Hoheo tararuna rondero tareru—Alois miraba fijamente al chico de ojos azules, para luego pasar a mirar a su mayordomo—. ¡Claude! ¡Atrapa a Ciel!

—Es una orden. ¡Sebastian, protégeme, como sea! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! —exclamó Ciel, seriamente.

—_Yes, Your Highness._

—_Yes, My Lord._

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

—_**Hola… Algo me dice que si estás aquí es porque me conoces y porque tienes una historia que contar, ¿no?**_

_**—Bueno... Sí... Eso creo... Recuerdo que… Cuando era pequeña me encantaba jugar con mi hermano, era muy divertido, pero… ¿Qué pasó con él…? No lo recuerdo… ¿O quizás sí?**_

—_¡Mamá, papá, gracias por el regalo! ¡Aunque mi hermanito esté enfermo dice que quiere jugar!_

—_Pues dile que no puede, que tiene que esperar, ¿vale? Recuerda que papá y yo os queremos mucho, hija, ¿sí?_

—_¡Claro mami! Espero que se ponga bueno rápido._

—_Claro, hija._

—_**Era un día soleado cuando eso pasó y entonces… Estaba atado a mi lado y vi… Vi como… le arrancaban… el… corazón y como… Se moría agonizando… Yo estaba atada… Como él… N-No pude... ayudarle...**_

—_¡Hermana! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que…! ¡AAGGHHH…!_

—_¡No, hermano…! No, no, por favor… Tienes que… Respirar, por favor… no… Her… ma… no…_

—_**Ahí me desmayé… No volví a verlo. Es curioso… Quería tanto a mi hermano… Y no puedo recordar ni su nombre ni su aspecto… Ni siquiera sé donde estuve todos esos años o con quién. Sólo sé que hay una parte de mi cabeza a la que no puedo acceder. **_

—_**Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso…**_

—_**Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

—_**¿Ah~? ¡Pero si tú ya me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo…!**_

—_**¿Enserio…?**_

—_**Vaya, has vuelto a olvidarme… Mi nombre es…**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡CHAN, CHAN! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Conseguirá Tera despertar a tiempo y salvar a su Joven Amo? Pero... ¿Quién la salvará a ella? ¿Seguirán enfadados? ¡Quién sabe! Tralalá~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Hasta yo quiero la continuación… ¡Venga vaga, a escribir el siguiente capítulo, ya!**

**Ryhen:**** Eh, eh, he, drinking a relaxing cup of café con leche in Plaza Mayor. ****Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo~ Sé que es corto y sin información, pero a cambio, en el siguiente se revelará que le dijo Hannah a Tera, jujuju… Espero que os haya gustado el disfraz de Tera, jeje…**

**Vaishyuu:**** Agradecimientos a **_**CieloFojushi**_** por su Review y por los PM, y a los anónimos… ¡Animaos a dejar un Review también!**

**Ryhen:**** Nop, no hay **_**Informe de Sebastian Michelis**_** porque el próximo capítulo es en el mismo día que este, jejeje…**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, adelanto e informaciones. **

_**Adelanto:**_** Después de este anuncio (?) [El adelanto podría cambiar en el siguiente capítulo].**

* * *

**·**

_**¡Nuevo Fic! **_

"_**Diferente Perspectiva"**_

_**Prólogo subido ya. En cuanto terminemos este, empezaremos el otro seriamente.**_

_**Cuenta con OC's (Original Character - Personaje Original), exactamente 12 al principio y luego se rebajarán a 10.**_

_**Tema: **_**Harry Potter**_** (Saga Completa) (Libros). **_

_**Una adaptación desde el punto de vista de otras personas. (Inspirado en el Fic de **_**xotug**_**,**_** "La Sombra de Harry [Años 1, 2, 3, 4, 5]").**

_**¡Imagen Nueva!**_

_**·**_

* * *

_**Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja... Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**Adelanto del ****_Capítulo 6: Ese Mayordomo, recuerdos_****_._**

—_**¡No! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Porque yo soy…!**_

_**—¡¿Crees que aunque lo seas podrás vencerme?!**_

_**·**_

—_**¡Tera! ¡Tú…!**_

—_**Tranquilo, ya se acabó, he vuelto.**_

—_**Tera… ¡Perdóname! ¡Ahora veo que te sabes cuidar tú sola! ¡Perdón por tratarte así!**_

—_**No pasa nada y ahora, Joven Amo… ¿Una Crêpe?**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Ese Mayordomo, hermanos

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OcC de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Ese Mayordomo, hermanos**_

—**_Hola… Algo me dice que si estás aquí es porque me conoces y porque tienes una historia que contar, ¿no?_**

**_Él la miraba fijamente, en la espera de una respuesta._**

—**_Bueno... Sí... Eso creo... Recuerdo que… Cuando era pequeña me encantaba jugar con mi hermano, era muy divertido, pero… ¿Qué pasó con él…? No lo recuerdo… ¿O quizás sí?_**

—_¡Mamá, papá, gracias por el regalo! ¡Aunque mi hermanito esté enfermo dice que quiere jugar!_

—_Pues dile que no puede, que tiene que esperar, ¿vale? Recuerda que papá y yo os queremos mucho, hija, ¿sí?_

—_¡Claro mami! Espero que se ponga bueno rápido._

—_Claro, hija._

—**_Era un día soleado cuando eso pasó y entonces… Estaba atado a mi lado y vi… Vi como… le arrancaban… el… corazón y como… Se moría agonizando… Yo estaba atada… Como él… N-No pude... ayudarle..._**

**_Él no mostró tristeza ninguna, sólo la miraba esperando._**

—_¡Hermana! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que…! ¡AAGGHHH…!_

—_¡No, hermano…! No, no, por favor… Tienes que… Respirar, por favor… no… Her… ma… no…_

—**_Ahí me desmayé… No volví a verlo. Es curioso… Quería tanto a mi hermano… Y no puedo recordar ni su nombre ni su aspecto… Ni siquiera sé donde estuve todos esos años o con quién. Sólo sé que hay una parte de mi cabeza a la que no puedo acceder._**

—**_Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso…_**

—**_Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_**

—**_¿Ah~? ¡Pero si tú ya me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo…!_**

—**_¿Enserio…?_**

—**_Vaya, has vuelto a olvidarme… Mi nombre es…_**

_**·**_

_**Se levantaron del sofá color rojo en el que estaban sentados y comenzaron a caminar.**_

—… _**Eh… Perdona, pero no escuché tu nombre…**_

—_**Te lo repetiré, me llamo…**_

_**Él sonrió alegremente.**_

—_**Parece que no puedo escuchar tu nombre… Suena como si la motosierra del señor Grell se hubiera roto.**_

—_**Eso es porque no lo recuerdas. Tenemos que ir con tu otro "yo".**_

—_**¿Mi otro "yo"?**_

—_**Exacto, tu "yo" que contiene tus memorias, el que recuerda todo.**_

—_**Entonces, ¿por eso no recuerdo nada? ¿Y las veces que recuerdo algo?**_

—_**No recuerdas nada porque estás "incompleta", pues tu otra parte está "sumergida" en tu mente. A veces recuerdas cosas porque la "parte sumergida" encuentra una pequeña grieta por la que salir, cuando tocas cosas de tu pasado, por ejemplo.**_

—_**Ah…**_

_**Seguían caminando por aquella nada. Todo era blanco. No se veía ni sol, si luna, ni árboles, ni nada.**_

—_**¿Estoy…? ¿Estoy muerta?**_

_**Ella frenó en seco. Él siguió caminando.**_

—_**No.**_

_**Ella corrió para alcanzarlo.**_

—_**¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago aquí?**_

—_**Venimos para recordar. Para encontrar a tu otro "yo".**_

—_**¿Venimos? ¿Recordar? ¿Tú también tienes que recordar?**_

_**Él no respondió, pero señaló a un punto oscuro en la nada. Muy lejos de ellos había una especie de barrera enorme y transparente. Lo que había al otro lado era sólo negro. Un color más negro que la oscuridad.**_

—_**Tenemos que ir allí. Allí está tu otro "yo".**_

—_**Pues será mejor que vayamos ya.**_

_**Tras dar tres pasos, habían llegado. Ella entendió que las leyes no funcionaban allí, con un paso recorrías cientos de kilómetros.**_

—_**Ahora tienes que hablar con "Ella". Si "Ella" no te deja ver tus recuerdos…**_

—_**Si ella no me deja ver mis recuerdos, ¿qué?**_

_**Él permaneció en silencio.**_

—_**Vamos.**_

_**·**_

_**Ella se situó enfrente a "Ella", en la misma posición. Las dos se miraban, a través de una barrera infranqueable. "Ella" permanecía seria, Ella estaba nerviosa.**_

—_**Em…**_

—_**Hola, yo.**_

—_**Eh… Hola… "Yo"…**_

—_**Has venido a buscar tus memorias, ¿verdad?**_

—_**Sí.**_

—**Tu alma es la mía, nuestras memorias están compartidas, el poder es de una.**

—_**¿Eh?**_

—_**Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos separamos por "el abismo".**_

—_**No lo recuerdo.**_

—_**Por supuesto que no… Pero has de saber…**_

"_**Ella" señaló al chico, se acercó a la barrera y el pelo le tapó los ojos por completo. Al esbozar esa sonrisa tan macabra, Ella se dio cuenta de lo distintas que eran.**_

_**Ella se acercó y puso los labios sobre la barrera de cristal. "Ella" la imitó a los dos segundos y murmuró:**_

—_**Él es…**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Sebastian corría veloz con Ciel en brazos. El chico parecía bastante molesto, pues su mayordomo no paraba de moverlo y de moverse para que nada le tocase.

Los trillizos lo perseguían rápidamente con sus "armas". Un martillo, un cincel enorme, unas tenazas gigantes y una escalera. Si Sebastian no llega a esquivar las tenazas, los habrían atrapado.

—¡Ataque… combinado! —gritó Claude mientras sostenía el baúl en el que estaba Tera y hacía movimientos típicos de los comentaristas de partidos de cricket. Alois sonreía—. ¡Remolino de Hojas Caídas Infernales!

Los trillizos giraban alrededor del mayordomo y su "carga". Estos los seguían atentamente, hasta que, el que tenía la escalera, en un despiste suyo, saltó por los aires y, mientras el pie derecho del mayordomo fue capturado con la tenaza, les metieron a ambos entre los peldaños de una escalera.

El del cincel y el martillo, se abalanzó sobre los dos para cortarles la cabeza. Alois sonrió, pero Sebastian demostró un descomunal despliegue de fuerza y dos de los tres trillizos salieron (literalmente) volando. El cincel también, y casi decapita a uno de los sirvientes que estaba en el suelo.

Sebastian apareció en la rama de un árbol y sonrió.

—Sois muy buenos —el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive saltó alejándose de allí, pero poco después los volvieron a perseguir. El que no había salido volando lo intentó atacar por detrás, pero Sebastian lo evitó ágilmente. Sebastian sonrió.

—¿Has dicho algo? —se notaba que Ciel estaba molesto por lo que había murmurado Sebastian.

—Estaba pensando que sería más fácil llevarle si estuviera en un baúl, como Tera.

—¡No es momento de bromear! —gritó Ciel de malas maneras.

—Mis disculpas —Sebastian siguió corriendo. Ciel miró hacia delante. Se encontraban justo frente a Alois, quien sonreía. Pronto gritó, emocionado, pero Faustus se colocó delante de él, protegiéndolo.

Sebastian se agachó como si fuese a dar una patada, y justo cuando parecía que iba a golpear al otro mayordomo, escapó, dando una voltereta sobre ambos.

—¡Sebastian es increíble! ¿Crees que es mejor que tú, Claude? Aunque estaría bien que lo hicieras arrodillarse… —Claude cogió el baúl que contenía a Tera y comenzó a caminar.

**·**

Sebastian sonreía mientras Ciel descansaba apoyado contra un árbol. Poco después se comenzó a oír un ruido tétrico, pero bonito desde la mansión.

—Joven Señor, tápese los oídos.

—¿Los oídos? —pero ya era muy tarde, Ciel comenzó a escuchar asa música haciéndole un daño terrible en la cabeza. Sebastian le tapó los oídos—. ¿Q-Qué es ese sonido?

—Debe de haber pasado un siglo desde la última vez que lo escuché —los trillizos, Claude y Alois llegaron. Ese sonido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Los sirvientes traían nuevas armas.

Uno de los tres atacó al mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive con un hacha, que este repelió con el pie. Otro apareció por detrás con dos sierras. Sebastian dio un complicado giro de piernas y el hacha voló hacia este segundo hermano, incrustándose en él, y este golpeó al tercero. Ambos chocaron contra un árbol y luego cayeron al suelo.

El otro hermano huyó. Sebastian logró hacer todo esto sin quitarle las manos de los oídos a Ciel.

—¡Sebastian, volvamos a la mansión! —gritó Ciel, mirando a su mayordomo.

—No se preocupe, esta noche ha venido uno de mis aliados —Sebastian sonrió.

**·**

Dentro de la mansión, las cosas se descontrolaban por culpa de _La Armónica_. Los invitados se habían transformado en una especie de zombies.

Para que los sirvientes no se convirtieran en zombis también, Agni les provocó un Lapsus Temporal y, aunque sus voces estaban descoordinadas, ya no oían nada. El príncipe Soma se tapó bien las orejas y dejó k.o. a Elizabeth y a Paola, para que no se transformaran, mientras susurraba "Lo siento". Lau y Ran Mao llevaban corchos en las orejas.

—¡Vamos!

Todos arremetieron contra los invitados transformados.

Hacían lo que podían, pero ellos eran más. Lau se escondió bajo una mesa mientras Ran Mao escondía a Elizabeth y a Paola.

**·**

Ambos seguían corriendo, escapando de Trancy y Faustus.

—¿Está bien, Joven Señor?

—¡Cállate! ¡Date prisa!

—Sí.

**·**

Eran demasiados, no los podían vencer. Pero en ese momento, Sebastian apareció para ayudarles.

Ahora el mayordomo hacía sonar unas copas llenas de agua, que hacían que la canción que Hannah componía cambiase de una tétrica y oscura a una preciosa, que a todos les parecía genial y muy relajante.

—… Antes sonaba lúgubre y misteriosa, y ahora es dulce y suave… —decía Agni, completamente embelesado, tanto, que incluso lloró. Hannah aceleraba el ritmo, pero Sebastian también. Estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, pero Sebastian ganó y _La Armónica_ se rompió. La gente salió de su estado zombi, y todos aplaudieron a Sebastian.

—¡Qué actuación tan maravillosa!

—_¡Bravo!_

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Sebastian bajó al lado de Hannah y le susurró unas palabras.

—Gracias a usted he podido ofrecer una magnífica actuación. Le estoy muy agradecido. Hannah escuchó por primera vez en mucho tiempo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

—Qué extravagante —murmuró Ciel. Estaba apoyado en la chimenea con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Ciel? —Elizabeth se acercó y Sebastian también.

—¿Qué es ese instrumento?

—Una _Armónica_. Fue muy famosa en el siglo XVIII, la gente lo llamaba "La Voz del Ángel". Pero, también parecía corromper las almas de los que caían consumidos por su seductor encanto, es un instrumento demoníaco que fue relegado al lado oscuro de la historia —explicó Sebastian.

—Un instrumento demoníaco hecho por la mano del hombre no tiene nada que hacer contra ti —repuso Ciel, sonriendo y mirando a Sebastian satisfactoriamente.

—Sin embargo, he encontrado su sonido muy agradable —el mayordomo sonrió.

—_Tera… ¿Estará bien?_

**·**

—Claude —Alois acariciaba delicadamente el baúl en el que estaba Tera, que estaba reposando sobre su cama.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿Aún crees que podría servir de cebo? —el conde Trancy sonrió malévolamente.

—Sí. Si la usamos podremos conseguir _eso_. Pero yo la tendré siempre a mi lado, en este baúl.

—Perfecto, así ni Sebastian podría recuperarla —rió escandalosamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Claude cogió el baúl.

—Deberíamos bajar.

—Sí, pero antes —miró a su mayordomo—. Claude, ¡te ordeno que nunca le des ese baúl ni su contenido a Ciel Phantomhive o a alguno de sus sirvientes! ¡Protégelo a toda costa!

—_Yes, your Highness._

—Ciel, Ciel… ¿Quién te ha dicho que los reencuentros son agradables? —el conde Trancy salió de la habitación mientras Claude lo seguía con el baúl en la mano derecha.

**·**

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sido todo esto? —preguntó el príncipe Soma, realmente molesto.

—Un mero entretenimiento —Alois y sus sirvientes entraron por la puerta—. Señores, lamento la tardanza. Soy Alois Trancy, me complace conocerles.

—Ah, ese es… —todo el mundo miró fijamente al rubio.

—Qué joven… —Alois miró con desprecio a Hannah, que estaba en el suelo desde que había fracasado al luchar contra Sebastian.

—Me alegra ver que han disfrutado del espectáculo en mi ausencia —los trillizos se llevaron _La Armónica_ y a Hannah. El conde y su mayordomo se acercaron a Ciel. Claude seguía con el baúl en la mano, fuertemente sujetado.

—Ha sido una actuación fabulosa. Parece que tienes talento musical —dijo Trancy a Sebastian. Este se puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón, aparentando humildad.

—No merezco tal elogio. Solo soy un (demonio de) simple mayordomo —respondió.

—Tienes un buen mayordomo, Conde Phantomhive.

—Sólo es un mayordomo —replicó Ciel con firmeza.

—Joven Señor… —Ciel miró a Sebastian— ¿Le importaría que hablase un momento con el señor Claude?

—¿Por qué no vas, Claude? —Alois sonrió, para luego acercarse a su mayordomo y susurrar, siniestramente— Diez minutos. Termina en diez minutos. Si no, te castigaré.

—_Yes, your Highness._

—Hazlo rápido, ¿entendido? —murmuró Ciel a Sebastian, mientras lo miraba fijamente— Y si puedes, recupera a Tera.

—_Yes, my Lord._

**·**

El lago reflejaba la luz de la luna. Ambos mayordomos se miraban el uno al otro.

—Es muy persistente. Insiste en perseguir a mi Joven Señor y en robarle lo más preciado para él —dijo Sebastian, bastante enfadado, por lo que parecía.

—Mi señor me lo ordenó: "Arrebata a Ciel Phantomhive de las manos de Sebastian Michaelis y quítale lo más preciado para él" —respondió Faustus.

—Es _mi_ Joven Señor —replicó Michaelis.

—Esa sensación… —Claude se miró la mano— Es raro encontrar una de una calidad tan excepcional.

—El mero hecho de que alguien, aparte de mí o de Tera, haya tocado al señorito, me produce náuseas —ahora el mayordomo sí estaba enfadado. Mucho—. Su blanca y pegajosa telaraña ha mancillado la más valiosa pertenencia de mi Joven Señor…

—Ciel Phantomhive… Su alma… —Sebastian se acercó a él, listo para darle un puñetazo, pero lo esquivó y el golpe lo recibió él. Casi. Apareció de nuevo tras Faustus.

Ambos saltaron al aire y entre, campanadas, estuvieron peleando, hasta caer al agua.

**·**

—_Mi Joven Señor ha… Quedado vacío…_

**·**

—_En aquel entonces… me robó al Joven Señor. En ese momento, me robó la preciosa alma de mi Joven Señor._

—_Aunque tuviera el alma, no era perfecto. También me hacía falta el cuerpo. Y entonces apareció._

—_Sí, me tomé la libertad de reclamar su alma. Pero él todavía no es mi Joven Señor._

—_Ciel Phantomhive ha perdido la memoria y los recuerdos de su sufrimiento._

Crearon remolinos y tornados de agua con la pierna, hasta que todos se fusionaron y una campanada nueva, desconocida para todos, sonó.

—Michaelis… No tienes escapatoria.

—¿Eh?

—En realidad, ninguno la tenemos —ambos se detuvieron. Los tornados también.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—_**¿Sabes qué? Él es tu hermano… Tu hermano perdido, al que mataron. Él no ha muerto…**_

—_**¿Q-Qué…?**_

"_**Ella" lo señaló a él, quien estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo. Ahora lo reconocía, sabía quién era. La barrera que había entre las dos desapareció y ambas juntaron sus manos. Ella estaba sorprendida, "ella" sonreía. Y repitió:**_

—_**Él es…**_

—_**Él es…**_

—_**Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_**Ella y "Ella" eran ahora una sola.**_

—_**Lo has conseguido.**_

_**Su hermano se fragmentó, convirtiéndose en pequeñas mariposas azules. Ella cogió su anillo celeste, que se le había caído al suelo por alguna razón y se lo puso.**_

—_**Yo soy… ¡Tera Phantomhive!**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Una gran explosión de energía salió del baúl. Este explotó, mientras de él salía Tera, quien llevaba una guadaña tan grande que parecía sorprendente que no la aplastara. Abrió los ojos y, en vez de tener sus ojos azules oscuros, como los de su hermano, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Su pelo también había crecido mucho, casi le llegaba a los pies. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz sepulcral, mientras los mayordomos la miraban, asombrados.

—Yo soy… ¡Tera Phantomhive! Y vosotros, _Demonios_, ¡haré que os arrodilléis ante mí! —apuntó su guadaña color azul eléctrico hacia ellos. El muelle había explotado, pero ella se mantenía flotando unos centímetros sobre el agua y seguía llevando el disfraz, sólo que al estar este roto por algunas partes, dejaba varias cintas negras a su alrededor.

—¿T-Tera? ¿Eres…?

—¡Exacto! ¡Ella es la hermana de Ciel Phantomhive! ¡Buena suerte intentando que vuelva contigo! —pero, justo cuando Claude saltó, Tera saltó a la vez y golpeó al demonio con su guadaña. Esta produjo un "dong" parecido al de las campanas.

—Ningún demonio seguirá vivo estando yo presente.

—¡Maldita…! —Claude volvió a intentarlo, pero sólo conseguía que ella saltara y le diera más golpes con su guadaña, produciendo más "dongs". Sebastian ni se inmutó. Cuando Claude por fin se cansó, Tera cargó contra ellos, sin embargo, ellos la esquivaron. Giró rápidamente la guadaña y logró hacerle un corte a Sebastian.

—Gr…

Volvió a saltar y, esta vez, golpeó a Claude, atravesándolo. Faustus sentía como su energía estaba siendo absorbida por la guadaña. Pero ella retiró la guadaña, dejando a Faustus en el suelo, recuperándose. Cargó contra Sebastian. Era más rápida que él, pero justo cuando casi lo cortaba por la mitad…

**·**

—_**¡Eh, no puedes matarlos! ¡No aún! Necesito a Sebastian para mi venganza…**_

**·**

—Ciel… —Tera cayó al suelo, desmayada. Su pelo volvió a la normalidad, y, al parecer, sus ojos también. La guadaña desapareció.

—¿Eh…? Bueno, Sebastian… Ahora que nos hemos librado de esta… _Molestia_…

—La recogeré, haremos el contrato y volveremos. Aunque creo que no nos hemos librado de ella.

—Vaya, me has leído la mente.

**·**

Ciel estaba sentado en la mesa, probando el pan de curry de Agni, para ver si recuperaba la memoria. Sin embargo, ellos bien sabían que a él no le gustaba lo picante.

—¿Qué tal, Ciel? ¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—¿Qué tengo que recordar comiendo algo así? —preguntó él mientras masticaba—. Además, no me gusta la comida picante.

—Oh…

—Alteza…

—Pero —todos miraron al conde— no sabe tan mal.

Algo se movía bajo la mesa. De repente, justo delante de Ciel, salió Lau, sin la más mínima idea de que pasaba en ese momento.

—¡Lau!

—¿Eh, Conde? ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? —Lau parecía muy desconcertado.

—¡No sabía que estuviera ahí! —exclamó Agni, realmente sorprendido. Todos, excepto Ran Mao, también estaban así.

**·**

Sebastian y Claude estaba en una sala de color verde, llena de esculturas. Ambos tenían una rosa blanca sobre la mesa, colocada delicadamente sobre un plato y tenía al lado hasta los cubiertos. Sebastian había dejado a Tera en un banco de piedra en el jardín.

Ambos se quitaron sus guantes y enseñaron sus respectivos símbolos, mientras volvían a su forma original, la de demonio. Sebastian se mordió la muñeca hasta hacerse sangre y Claude se la cortó con el cuchillo. Ambos dejaron que la sangre cayera sobre la rosa blanca, tiñéndola de rojo.

—Ahora, serán los enemigos de los que se vengará mi Joven Señor.

—Reclamaré a Ciel Phantomhive después de que lleve a cabo su venganza. Contrato… —Claude le lanzó la rosa a Sebastian, quien la recogió y le dio la suya.

—Sellado—ambos depositaron su sangre en la rosa del otro, tiñéndolas así más de rojo aún.

Claude miró la rosa y Sebastian se lamió la sangre que aún le caía de la muñeca. Ambos regresaron a su forma normal. Volvieron a la mansión.

**·**

—Falta un minuto —dijo el Conde Trancy mientras miraba su reloj. El Conde Phantomhive lo observaba desde lejos. Y se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a Claude. Ya no tenía ninguna herida.

—¡Ah!

—¡Claude! —por un momento, Ciel pensó que Sebastian había muerto, por eso se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer. Tampoco él tenía ninguna herida.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y dónde está Tera?

—Como ordenó, he terminado rápido. Y Tera está durmiendo en la habitación —respondió el mayordomo—. _Quizás le hablaré otro día de esto… No, debería ser Tera quien se lo contara. Se lo diré mañana._

—Qué alivio… Eh, ¡no digas tonterías! —exclamó Ciel, mirando a Sebastian, furioso. Este sacó unos documentos de su chaqueta. Los observó un momento antes de cogerlos—. ¡Esto es…! —leyó la primera página, y la segunda y así estuvo unos segundos—. ¡¿Me ha estado investigando?! ¡Hasta a mi padre! Entonces… Entonces… él es…

—¿Por qué está vivo Sebastian? Has fracasado, Claude —Trancy parecía enfadado y contento a la vez. Cogió la rosa que su mayordomo llevaba en el bolsillo y rió—. ¡Has fracasado! Voy a castigarte. ¿Qué castigo te pongo?

—Nunca me ordenó matar a Sebastian Michaelis —Trancy pareció sorprenderse. Su mayordomo cogió su rosa y se la volvió a poner—. El plan está en marcha. El día en noche, el blanco puro en carmesí, la mentira en la verdad… Ese es el mayordomo de los Trancy. _No anhelo más que el deseo de mi señor._

Una música alegre comenzó a sonar y Elizabeth buscaba a Ciel para bailar con él, pero se tropezó con el Conde Trancy, quien la obligó a bailar con él.

—Bailemos, Lady Elizabeth.

—¿C-Conde? Lo siento, buscaba a Ciel… —comenzaron a bailar.

Ciel le dio los documentos a Sebastian y se marchó en dirección a la pista de baile.

—Vaya, ¿va a bailar?

—A callar.

—¿Ciel? —el príncipe Soma no creía lo que veía, y Agni tampoco.

—¿Ves? Ha sido una fiesta divertida, ¿verdad, Ran Mao? —preguntó Lau, y Ran Mao asintió.

—¡El Joven Señor está bailando! —Mey-Rin también estaba sorprendida.

—¡Eso es muy raro! —exclamó Baldroy.

—¡Nosotros también! —Finny se animó mucho y obligó a los otros dos a que fueran a bailar con él.

Ciel bailaba con una señora desconocida. Ambos mayordomos se mostraron sus respectivas rosas y asintieron.

—El Joven Señor es mío.

—¡Ah, Ciel! —Lizzy acababa de ver a Ciel, pero Alois cambió de posición y volvió a quedar lejos de la vista de Elizabeth—. ¡Ciel, Ciel!

—_Ciel Phantomhive…_

—_Alois Trancy…_

—Yo te…

—… haré mío, a toda posta.

—… mataré, a toda costa.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—_**Aunque no quiera, en mis sueños siempre acabo aquí.**_

_**Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras miles de figuras pasaban delante de ella. Ninguna tenía rostro.**_

—_**Ahora ya sé quién soy, pero… Hay una parte de mis memorias… Que aún no puedo ver, pero… Por la forma en que están guardadas, sé que no son mías. Lo sé, porque "Ella" me dio todo, es imposible que haya algo oculto…**_

_**Ella comenzó a pensar en lo que ocurrió en la mansión Phantomhive aquella noche.**_

—_Mamá, mira, mira…_

—_¿Sí, Tera?_

—_He encontrado una luz, ¡he encontrado una luz~!_

—_¿Dónde?_

_La niña señaló a un punto indefinido del jardín. Y la madre se dio cuenta de que eso no era una "luz". Era fuego._

—_Tera, hija, ve a buscar a Ciel, ¿vale?_

—_¡Sí!_

_La niña salió corriendo hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermano Ciel. Pero, cuando había abierto la puerta y vio a Ciel corriendo hacia ella, alguien la agarró por detrás y se la llevó lejos de su hermano. Este la llamaba, pero ella no podía decir nada._

—_¡Tera!_

—…

_Le habían tapado la boca con algo y, antes de quedarse dormida, vio que la casa estaba ardiendo._

_Despertó en un sitio muy raro. Parecía alguna especie de almacén o algo así. Mucha gente pasaba por delante y ella esperaba a que todos se fueran y, en cuanto pudo, salió corriendo de allí._

_Vagó durante mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un local llamado "Undertaker"._

—_**Ya está, a partir de ahí, no recuerdo nada más.**_

—_**Quizás tengas que viajar a otro mundo*…**_

—_**¿Eh?**_

_**De nuevo, la persona que me ha dicho eso desaparece en la oscuridad y, poco a poco, cierro los ojos para despertar.**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

—_¿Cómo le diré al Joven Amo esto? Oh, bueno, ¿debería llamarle hermano? No, se lo diré mañana, a primera hora. Tenemos que aclarar que pasó._

La chica se giró hacia el otro lado, mientras comenzaba a soñar, y a llorar.

—_¿Qué tendrá que ver ese ángel en todo esto? ¿Y… Él…?_

Se quedó dormida llorando.

**·**

Una hora después, la despertaron y, tras cambiarse, montaron en el carruaje y volvieron a casa.

—Ah… Tera, buenas noches.

—_Vaya parece que han "hecho las paces"_ —pensó Sebastian, y sonrió.

—Buenas noches también para… Usted… Joven Amo… —la chica caminó tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, pero en el fondo quería llegar ya, tirarse en su cama y llorar. Pero esperó a que Mey-Rin contara todo lo que tuviese que contar y, cuando le preguntó que había hecho, ella se dio la vuelta y no la respondió.

Cuando la sirvienta por fin se durmió, Tera abrió la ventana y saltó abajo. Cuando llegó al suelo, corrió hasta el gran balcón. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para dormir.

Se sentó y se encogió, se apoyó en el balcón, y comenzó a llorar intentando frenar con sus manos las lágrimas.

—Cuando esto termine… Cuando esto termine… —y se durmió.

El Shinigami de pelo gris la observó mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Ay, que corto es… Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado y…! No, no, este no es el final, el final viene en el próximo capítulo, el epílogo y… Una sorpresita también, jejeje~ Mas el título que os prometí del One-Shot. Ah, agradecemos al anónimo por su Review~**

**Vaishiuu:**** Bueno, ya habéis visto que lo del adelanto del capítulo anterior era falso, ¿no? ¡Pues no! Lo que pasa es que iba a tener un final distinto a este, jejeje… Bueno, eso según mi hermana, claro… Um… Aclaraciones~**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Viajar a otro mundo: Equivalente a morir. "Viajar a otro mundo", el mundo de los muertos. O quizás otro, el prohibido para los humanos.**

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, aquí acaba la función de hoy, ven mañana y te contaré otra historia, ¿vale? (¿Sacado de Yobanashi Deceive? ¡Qué va! ¿De dónde has sacado tú eso?). Ok, no. Espero que os haya gustado y… Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión (Osease, el epílogo). Ah, y he decidido cambiar la Clasificación de edad de _K+ (+9)_ a _T (+13)_. Bueno, pues eso. (Yo sé que se saltan estas prohibiciones, yo lo sééé...)**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, que nos queda por decir… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Niños, niñas, chicos, chicas, miren hacia el futuro! Y tú, vaga, deja de mirar al futuro y termina la historia ya.**

**Ryhen:**** ¿A qué vino eso?**

**Vaishyuu:**** A nada. No sé de qué me hablas.**

**Ryhen:**** P-pero… Dejémoslo. Por cierto, en el adelanto del capítulo anterior también puse que este capítulo se llamaría "_Ese Mayordomo, recuerdos_". Lo puse para que no se descubriera la trama del capítulo,jejeje... Bueno... Informaciones y adelantos~**

* * *

_**Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

* * *

**Adelanto del ****_Epílogo: Do not forget the memories._**

—**_Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo llamarte así._**

—**_¿Q-Que…?_**

—**_Yo soy tu hermana, Ciel. Soy Tera Phantomhive._**

**·**

—_**Bueno, supongo que nosotros explicaremos esto…**_

—_**¡Después de tanto tiempo buscándola…!**_

—_**Cállate, Grell.**_

**·**

—_**P-pero tú… N-no quiero, ¡no quiero separarme de ti!**_

—_**No Tera, no llores, no te quiero verte triste…**_

—_**¡Definitivamente voy a llorar!**_

—_**Grell, por favor. Compórtate y deja e abrazar al Demonio.**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	7. Epílogo: Do not forget the memories

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad), alguna palabra malsonante y alguna granada que a Baldroy se le pueda escapar (no nos hacemos responsables de los daños que esto ocasione).**

**PD:**** En el décimo punto de separación (·), se recomienda poner la canción de **_**Kalafina**_**, **_**Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa**_**, y leer despacito (XD). Se pondrá una advertencia, aun así, jejeje…**

* * *

_**Epílogo: Do not forget the memories.**_

Cuando Tera abrió los ojos al día siguiente, se encontró con Finny, que estaba arrodillado a su lado y la miraba sorprendido. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella para abrazarla, pero alguien lo detuvo con unas simples palabras:

—¡Finny! ¡Si abrazas a Tera la vas a hacer explotar! —El chico se disculpó, arrepentido. Aunque pronto volvió a su actitud alegre.

—¡Tera! ¿Estás bien? —La chica no respondió, pero se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

—…

—¿T-Tera…?

—Eh… N-No pasa nada, Finny, tranquilo… —Ella sonrió, pero Mey-Rin y el chico no se quedaron muy tranquilos.

—¿Seguro? Has dormido aquí toda la noche… Creo… No sé, cuando me desperté no estabas, así que me preocupé y te fui a buscar y… ¡Te encontré aquí!

—Estoy bien, Mey-Rin, de verdad. Tengo que servirle el té al Joven Amo.

—T-… —Pero ya era tarde, la chica se había marchado corriendo.— ¿Por qué habrá estado llorando? Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados…

**·**

—_¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Tan cruel es mi destino? ¿Podré decírselo algún día?_

Tera continuó corriendo y, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la biblioteca, donde estaba Sebastian. Este parecía esperarla. Y ella ya no lloraba.

—Tera —comenzó el mayordomo. Parecía que aún no aceptaba que fuera la hermana de su Joven Señor—. No puedes ocultarlo más. Pronto comenzará a sospechar, debes contárselo ahora.

—Lo sé, Sebastian, pero es que le va a doler tanto que… No quiero hacerle eso…

—Sabes que lo aceptará y te tratará de nuevo como una hermana. Por cierto, posiblemente seáis gemelos, porque sois igualitos…

—¿Pero los gemelos no tenían que ser chico-chico o chica-chica?

—No necesariamente. En vuestro caso, os parecéis tantísimo (si te volviera a cambiar el color del cabello, claro) que fácilmente pasaríais el uno por el otro.

—¡Pues entonces puede que lo usemos algún día para despistarte! ¡Jejeje…!

—No es tan fácil engañar a un Demonio…

—Bueno, aun así… Creo que ya es hora. No puedo ocultarlo más. Vamos con el Joven A-… Bueno, vamos con mi hermano.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Tera estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

**·**

Dos Shinigamis, uno de oscuros cabellos y otro de cabellos llameantes estaban sobre la rama de un árbol, observando y oyendo todo lo que decían la chica y el mayordomo.

—¿Ves, Will? ¡Te lo dije!

—¿Y has tardado una semana en confirmarlo, Grell?

—Oh, ¡no arruines la magia del momento, Willy!

—¿Pero qué magia…? Como sea. En cuando se lo diga a Ciel Phantomhive, tendremos que intervenir nosotros —el Shinigami se ajustó las gafas y cerró el Registro de Muerte.

—¡Qué soso, Willy! —Grell hinchó sus mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea.

**·**

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Uno con su impasibilidad de siempre y la otra, temblando.

—Ah, Tera, por fin. ¿Querías algo? Estás pálida —Ciel bajó los papeles y la miró. Ella se acercó.

—Joven Amo… —Movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Tera? —Ciel no entendía nada, y cuando miró a Sebastian y observó su cara, entendió menos aún.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo llamarte así.

—¿Q-Que…? —Ciel se levantó.

—Yo soy tu hermana, Ciel. Soy Tera Phantomhive.

Los recuerdos venían a Ciel como polillas hacia la luz. Se negaba a creerlo, pero ahí estaba; la confirmación de sus sueños. Estos últimos días había soñado que Tera y él, de pequeños, habían vivido en la misma casa y jugaban juntos. Sus padres hablaban con ellos y les contaban "secretos" de la gigantesca Mansión Phantomhive.

—N-No… Puede ser…

—Sí, Ciel… Hermano. A mí también me impactó —La chica caminó hacia detrás del escritorio y abrazó a su hermano—. Siento… ¡Siento haberte dejado sólo tanto tiempo! Mamá, papá, tú… ¡A todos les pasaron cosas horribles mientras yo estaba ajena a todo! ¡De verdad lo siento!

Ambos estaban llorando, abrazados, cuando el cristal de la ventana se rompió.

**·**

—Finny… Creo que Sebastian y Tera… No sé, todo esto no me da un buen presentimiento. Tengo miedo de que les pase algo al Joven Señor o a Tera…

—¡Tranquila, Mey-Rin, tienen a Sebastian, él siempre los defenderá!

—Sí, Finny tiene razón, Mey-Rin. Tranquilízate.

—Pero Baldroy, ¿y si los ataca una momia? ¿O un lobo? ¿O Pluto vuelve a la vida más salvaje que antes? —A la sirvienta le brillaban los ojos de admiración.

—¡Dios mío! —Los chicos se alejaron corriendo.

**·**

Sebastian se puso delante de ellos justo a tiempo para que no les cayera ningún cristal. Ambos Shinigamis cayeron al otro lado del escritorio. El mayordomo gruñó.

—Bueno, supongo que nosotros explicaremos esto… —Will abrió el Registro de Muerte. Miró seriamente a Tera y permaneció callado, mientras Grell le gritaba tonterías al aire.

—¡Después de tanto tiempo buscándola…! —Y siguió hablando y hablando. Nadie le hizo mucho caso.

—Cállate, Grell.

—¿Eh…?

—En fin… Nosotros somos los Shinigami William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff. Nos envía el Departamento de Personal, pues —suspiro— andan bajos de personal.

—¿Eh…? —los hermanos no habían entendido nada. Ya no estaban abrazados, si no que se habían cogido de las manos.

—Lo que sea. Venimos a llevar de vuelta a la Shinigami Anne Sondlast —William miró a los hermanos.

—Perdón, pero creo que se están confundiendo —Sebastian suspiró, pero miró a los Shinigamis con dureza.

—Entonces… ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos, señorita Tera "reencarnación-de-Anne-Sondlast" Phantomhive?

—¿Q-Qué…?

—¡Anne, ¡no te hagas la estúpida! ¡Desde que fuimos a recolectar almas la noche que hubo ese gran incendio no nos hemos vuelto a ver…! Eso, si no contamos la vez que nos vimos~… —Grell parecía enfadado y feliz a la vez.

—S-Se están confundiendo… Y-Yo no puedo ser un Shinigami… ¿O sí? —Tera estaba asustada.

—En realidad eres la _reencarnación_ de un Shinigami. Lo que te otorga plenos poderes sobre el cargo que dejó la persona en la que reencarnaste. Y da la casualidad de que esa persona es nada más y nada menos que la mismísima… ¡Anne Sondlast! Así que, quedarías ascendida oficialmente a uno de los cargos más importantes en la _Rama Principal_.

—P-pero… Yo no sé nada de Shinigamis… Un momento… ¿Podría ser? Esos recuerdo… Que no me pertenecen… ¿Son los de… Anne Sondlast?

**·**

**Tera se sumergió en lo más profundo de sus memorias y la encontró, la puerta gigante que no se abría. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un paso, algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo aparecieron flotando y compusieron una figura. Tenía un cabello rubio que brillaba a la luz de un sol inexistente, y unos ojos azul cielo.**

—**_Vaya, por fin. Volveré más o menos a mi cuerpo físico…_**** —La figura sonreía, pero no malévolamente, si no alegremente.**

—**_¿Q-Quién eres tú? _****—Pero se auto respondió.— ****_Eres Anne Sondlast._**

—**_Bien, vamos progresando. ¿Quieres entrar y ver los últimos minutos de mi vida? Pareces muy interesada y supongo que eso ayudaría. Aunque no sé a quién, la verdad._**

—**_Pues… Supongo que s-.._**

**Pero antes de que terminara de responder, la puerta se había abierto y Anne caminaba hacia ella. Tera aceleró el paso. Como Anne estaba girada, la chica pudo ver que llevaba una guadaña color azul y negro en la espalda, firmemente atada con correas.**

**·**

—_Grell —Anne estaba sobre una farola, y la rodeaban cinco Shinigamis, todos de un rango menor. Llovía._

—_¿Sí, jefa? —Grell no tenía esa actitud impulsiva que recordaba Tera. La chica parecía verlo todo desde arriba, pero nadie la veía. El "espíritu" de Anne, quien había entrado delante de ella, había desaparecido, y sólo quedaba la Anne de los recuerdos._

—_Ese es el Demonio que tenemos que matar. —Señaló a alguien en la concurrida calle.— Quiero que lo descuartices, no podemos dejar rastro._

_Tras una media hora de indicaciones de la Shinigami, los demás se desplegaron. Era de noche y el Demonio estaba sólo. Pero algo salió mal, y uno de los compañeros de Grell se alió con el Demonio (que consiguió escapar matándolos a casi todos), y mató a Anne con su guadaña en un descuido de esta._

**·**

**Tera estaba de vuelta frente a aquella puerta.**

—**_Entonces… ¿Esa fue la causa de tu muerte? ¿Una traición? Espero que ese Shinigami muriera bien muerto._**

—**_Oh, tranquila, mientras moría vi a Grell terminando con él. Pero… ¿Sabes quién era el Demonio? Era… Sebastian Michaelis. _**

—**_Ya decía yo que me deban escalofríos repentinamente cuando estaba cerca de él… —Anne sonrió._**

—**_Ahora… Hasta pronto…_**

**·**

—Ya lo recuerdo… Todo… El "espíritu" de Anne me enseñó su muerte —Tera abrió los ojos.

—Entonces, supongo que ya sabes cuál es tu deber… —dijo William, mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

—Lo sé por los recuerdos, pero… ¿Podría quedarme el resto del día con mi hermano? Will, por favor… Luego me despediré de él, lo prometo.

—Está bien. Sólo porque su reencarnación fue casi un error. ¿Quién diría que justo cuando ella murió nacerías tú? Um… Está bien, nos vamos —William observó como Grell se acercaba a Sebastian despacio—. He dicho "nos" vamos, Grell.

—¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué a ella sí y a mí no?! —y saltaron por la ventana mientras el pelirrojo seguía con sus pucheritos.

—Hermano, ¿qué hacemos? ¡Tenemos todo el día para estar juntos!

—Por fin vuelves… Tera… —Eso provocó un gruñido de Sebastian. Pocas veces Ciel sonreía verdaderamente y el Demonio era muy posesivo.

—Si me disculpan, voy a la biblioteca a terminar de limpiar —El mayordomo salió de la estancia y Tera se llevó a Ciel a las cocinas. Que no pudieran decir que Tera era su hermana no significaba que ellos no se pudieran divertir juntos.

Hicieron una pelea de escobas en la que, misteriosamente, Ciel salió vencedor; jugaron con Finny a cortar los setos (a Ciel sólo le salían patos y a Tera sólo le salían calaveras, como a Grell cuando lo hizo); comieron hasta que no pudieron más, jugaron a esconderse por toda la casa…

Ciel pasó la tarde más divertida en mucho tiempo, y cuando quedaba una hora para el anochecer, se acostaron y durmieron justos en la cama. Ya de noche, Sebastian los despertó.

**·**

**(**_**-Música de Kalafina ON-**_**)**

El Demonio, los hermanos y los Shinigamis estaban en el patio.

—P-pero tú… N-no quiero, ¡no quiero separarme de ti! —La chica casi saltó hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, mientras lloraba.

—No Tera, no llores, no te quiero verte triste… Te prometo que… Aunque este Demonio se lleve mi alma… —Tera abrazó más fuerte a su hermano y este también la abrazó más fuerte a ella.

—… Incluso entonces… ¡Incluso entonces! —Tera lloró más fuerte— ¡Seguirás siendo mi hermano! ¡Aunque este Demonio se lleve tu alma…!

—¡…seguiremos siendo hermanos! ¡Y seguiremos estando juntos! Aunque no sea físicamente…

—¡Promételo! Promételo…

—Te lo prometo, no, no te lo prometo, te lo juro, ¡y un Phantomhive nunca rompe sus promesas!

—Ay, creo que voy a llorar… —dijo Grell, irrumpiendo, mientras se abrazaba a Sebastian. Este logró escapar.

—Grell, por favor, compórtate. Y suelta al Demonio —dijo Will, obviamente enfadado.

—¡Hermano! ¡No! ¡No quiero…!

—¿Promesa de meñiques…?

—Her-Hermano… Está bien… Promesa de meñiques.

Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques y cerraron los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

—Yo… Yo también lo pro-prometo…

—Phantomhive… Para siempre. Incluso… ¡Más allá de la muerte! —Ciel hizo un amago de sonrisa y Tera lo intentó, pero no pudo.

—¡Perdón, hermano! ¡Perdón! —Tera volvió a llorar.

—No hay nada que perdonar… Y ahora… ¡Hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo!

—S-Sí…

—Adiós Tera, espero que seas feliz.

—S-Sabes que los Shin-nigami no pueden ser felices… P-Pero… Aun así… ¡Te vigilaré allí donde estés! ¡Y seré feliz! ¡Y tú también! —Eso último, en vez de parecer una afirmación, parecía un ruego.

—Claro, Tera y ahora… Creo que este es el adiós…

—No, n-nunca será un adiós… ¡Esto es sólo un hasta luego!

—Claro… Hasta… Siempre…

—¡Definitivamente voy a llorar! —dijo Grell mientras empezaba a lagrimear y se abrazó a Sebastian de nuevo, quien miraba la escena con una cara totalmente seria.

—Siento no poder estar más contigo, hermano—Ciel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ve…—Tera afirmó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Will y a Grell. Este último la abrazó mientras lagrimeaba y ella logró mostrar a Ciel una débil sonrisa. El chico también sonrió.

—Lo arreglaremos todo para que nadie, excepto vosotros, recuerde a Tera —Will observó a Tera y a Grell (este último lagrimeaba más que la chica, mientras la abrazaba aún) y suspiró.

Los tres Shinigamis desaparecieron en una estela roja.

—Supongo que de nuevo me ha abandonado… En las dos ocasiones que lo hizo no tenía otra opción, pero aun así me siento abandonado. Aunque… Siento que la volveré a ver…

**·**

_No volverás… Ahora debes viajar a otro mundo… Aunque yo sé, que tu sonido volveré a escuchar, pues tan lejos de mí no estarás._

_Hasta la próxima ocasión…_

"_Blue…"_

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bu- bu- bu- bueno… ¡Terminamos! ¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews de **_**CieloFujoshi**_**, por los anónimos y por el de **_**Jaquie Doll**_**! Por cierto, veis que este Fic tiene el nombre "**_**Memories**_**"****(noo, es que ahora todos están ciegos). Ahora ya sabéis que tiene dos significados: Las memorias de Tera, y las de Anne.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Woa… No me imaginé este final… Y por cierto… ¿Quién es **_**"Blue…"**_**?**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Es Tera, por supuesto! Cabeza de hurón… Esto... ¡Sentimos el retraso! (Aunque pusimos un anuncio en la Biografía...) Bueno… Las sorpresitas y demás~**

_**-Chan, chan, ¡CHAN!...-**_

**-Grillos-**

**Vaishyuu:**** *Diez minutos después…* Ehem… ¿Lo vas a decir o lo hago yo?**

**Ryhen:**** Está bien, está bien… ¡El nombre del One-Shot será…! **

_**Un día en la Fábrica de Shinigamis**_

**Vaishyuu:**** Lo dirás en broma… ¿No?**

**Ryhen:**** No… ¿Por? *Me mira con cara rara* Ok, sí, lo digo en broma, jajajaja… Ahí va.**

_**10 razones por las que Grell no es un buen instructor de Shinigamis Novatos (S.N)**_

**Vaishyuu:**** Esto me huele a comedia en estado puro…**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Exacto! Bueno, y otra noticia… ¡Que diré en el One-Shot! Muajajaja, me siento malvada~**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¿Sabes que te odio?**

**Ryhen:**** Seh.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Por cierto, esto… ¿En qué capítulo ocurre?**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Oh! Bueno, es una especie de… Capítulo 6.5, jajaja… Vaya, entre el capítulo 6 y el 7 de la serie original.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, gracias por seguir esta alocada historia hasta aquí y… ¡Nos leemos!**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Y más pronto de lo que creéis! Jejejeje…**

* * *

_**Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

**-¡Este Fic se acabó, no hay más, no busques más!**

* * *

_**¡Gracias por todo!**_


End file.
